Love of A Woman
by BlueAngel07
Summary: This is after the episode Quarantine. Ronon and Jennifer feelings begin to develop more and more. But will her past get in the way of them?
1. SD

AN: This is after the episode Quarantine. Ronon and Jennifer feelings begin to develop more and more. But will her past get in the way of them? Wait and see…..

Chapter One 'S.D.'

Jennifer stood in front of her mirror just after lunch and before her next shift. She had been thinking about Ronon since the quarantine. She had seen a different side of him. A sweet side and vulnerable side. Then the almost kiss they shared before the quarantine ended. Did she see him in that light? Or was it just in the moment? What did he think about it?

Ronon did move at lunch for her and he never did that for anyone. 'Stop it,' Jennifer thought. 'It is too complicated anyway,' she said throwing down her brush.

Jennifer put up her hair before she had left her quarters. As she headed for the infirmary Ronon came into her sight. "Hey Jen," Ronon said causing her to stop.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "How is your arm?" She asked looking up at him.

"Good," Ronon said in a low voice. "But I think the bandage needs changed," he said causing her to nod.

"Follow me," Jennifer said heading ahead of him. Ronon had titled his head to the side watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked ahead of him.

'Stop it!' Ronon said to himself but he couldn't help himself. He had never looked at her this way before but ever since the quarantine he saw her in a new light. She had guts.

"Sit down," Jennifer said motioning to the first table.

"Yes ma'am," Ronon said catching her demanding tone. Jennifer got a few things out of the cabinet and then went over to him.

"Its getting better," Jennifer said after taking off the old wrap. "No infection," she said looking at the wound. Then she went to grab the knew gauze and cleaning solution.

"So Jen," Ronon said causing her to laugh. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"You never call me Jen its just weird," Jennifer said with a slight blush. Ronon lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"I figured we needed a step up in our relationship," Ronon said causing her to swallow hard.

"Relationship?" Jennifer asked biting her lip and he nodded his head. Their lips were only inches apart and his com-link went off. "You should answer that," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ronon said slightly groaning and she pulled away. "Yes," he said.

"I need your help down in the main room," Teyla said at the other end of the com-link.

"I'll be right there," Ronon said looking over at Jen. "Bye," he said with a smile.

"Bye," Jennifer said smiling back at him and he walked out. Ronon had come into the main room with Teyla and saw her hunching over to fix the computer.

"Where is Rodney?" Ronon asked heading over to her quickly.

"On an off world missing with John and Sam," Teyla said standing up. "So," he said. "I see you got a new bandage," she said with a smile.

"So," Ronon said looking up at her.

"Just making an observation," Teyla said. "Like this morning," she said. "You never move for anyone but you move for her," she said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Ronon asked sitting up and glaring at her.

"Nothing," Teyla said with a smile on her face. "Nothing at all," she said. "It's just cute," she said causing him to groan and the computer came back on.

"There," Ronon said handing her the tool.

"Thanks," Teyla said with a smile on her face. "Oh and Ronon," she said causing him to turn.

"What?" Ronon asked looking back at her.

"She likes lilies," Teyla said causing him to growl and then walk out. Teyla just laughed to herself and then went back to work.

Ronon had been laying on bed thinking about the quarantine, this morning, and Teyla's comment a few minutes ago. Could he have something with Jennifer? Is she interested in him? Or is it just in the moment kind of thing? Why did he care anyway? He was Ronon. He could have any woman of his pick. But it wouldn't be the same. He wanted Jennifer.

She was smart, genuine, and had a great body. 'Stop it," he thought to himself. He threw the knife had been twirling into his door.

That night at dinner he came in with his tray and he looked around. "Where is Jen?" Ronon asked causing everyone to stop eating.

"Who?" John asked with Teyla just smirking.

"The doc," Ronon said glaring at them.

"She had to do some paperwork," Teyla said softly. "She says she might not make it to dinner tonight," she said softly.

"Oh," Ronon said nodding his head and caught everyone staring. "What?" He asked.

"I just can't believe you know her name," Rodney said shaking his head.

"Of course I know her name," Ronon said wrinkling his forehead. "Why do you humans read so much into everything?" He asked looking at them.

It was around midnight when the infirmary doors came open. Jennifer looked up to see Ronon come into the room with a sandwich and drink in his hand. "Hey," she said.

"Brought you some dinner," Ronon said causing her to smile up at him.

"Thanks," Jennifer said before looking down at her paper work. "You know I thought being a doctor would be all glamour but its not," she said running her shoulders.

"Here," Ronon said setting down her food and rubbing her shoulders.

"Mmm," Jennifer moaned in delight as her knots were being dealt with. "That feels great," she said closing her eyes and he smiled to himself.

That sent his mind into the gutter. Imagining him and Jennifer in a compromising position. He shook it off and went to work on her shoulder. Just then her bra strap fell down her shoulder.

Jennifer looked up at him as he slowly slid her bra strap back home. He then kissed her shoulder and she closed her eyes. His lips felt so great on her bare skin. Ronon swept her hair to the side and went to kiss her next. That is when he saw it. A scar. It was initials. S.D.

"Jen," Ronon said causing her to close her eyes tight. She knew he had found the scar. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that she totally forgot about it.

"Yeah," Jen said looking up at him and before he asked the doors open. It was a mother with her child and she went over to them. "What is wrong?" She asked looking down at the boy.

"He's been getting sick," the woman replied.

"Okay come on," Jennifer said picking him up. "Thanks for the food," she said with a smile and went right to work.

Ronon arched his eyebrow and then headed out of the infirmary. He kept the image of those initials in his head all night. What were they? Why did she have them? Who did the belong to?


	2. A Lie To Protect

AN: Thanks for the reviews I really apperciate the support....I hope to not let you down...on with Chapter 2!

Chapter Two 'A Lie to Protect'

Teyla came into the infirmary for her monthly check up. She would be having her baby soon and didn't want to take any chances. Especially with the work that she does. "Hey Jen," Teyla said with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Jennifer said with a smile. "Get changed and we will start the exam," she said heading over to get some gloves.

Teyla changed into her gown and then went to sit on one of the beds. "So," Teyla said. "How have things been?" She asked. "We haven't really talked lately," she said softly.

Teyla was always nice to her and made her feel extremely welcome. "Not much," Jennifer said coming over to her. "Just," she said but stopped.

"What?" Teyla asked causing her to look up.

Teyla and Sam were the only ones who knew the truth about her real life. "I uh," Jennifer said taking a deep breath. "Ronon found my scar," she said softly.

"Oh god," Teyla said looking at her with sympathy. She knew that Jennifer was very private about her life. John didn't even know her true history. "What did you tell him?" She asked.

"Nothing," Jennifer said. "A patient came in and he just left," she said. 'I hope he forgot," she said looking down.

"I have seen the scar," Teyla said. "He is not going to forget," she said. "Maybe you should just tell everyone about your past," she said causing her to shake her head.

"I can't I am not ready," Jennifer said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Teyla said touching her face. "Lets just get back to my baby huh," she said with a smile and she smile back.

"Thanks Teyla," Jennifer said before beginning her exam. About an hour later. "Well everything is perfect," she said softly. "Your baby is healthy and so are you," she said. "In a month or so we will have a new bundle of joy to the team," she said smiling.

"I am just so nervous," Teyla said putting her clothes back on. "What if I am a bad mom?" She asked causing Jennifer to come to her.

"Trust me your heart is to pure to be a terrible mother," Jennifer said. "And I know about terrible mothers remember," she said causing her to nod.

"What are you going to do about Ronon?" Teyla asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "I will think of something," she said softly.

"So," Teyla said grabbing her jacket. "How did he find the scar anyway?" She asked with a smile causing her friend to look back.

"Bye Teyla," Jennifer said causing her to laugh.

"Bye," Teyla said before walking out of the room. Jennifer decided to take her lunch break with a run through the woods. She finished some more paper work before heading to change.

Teyla was in the cafeteria eating alone when Ronon came over to her. "Hey," Ronon said causing her to look up.

"Hello," Teyla said before taking a bite of her food. He just sat there in silence and she arched her eyebrow. "Is there something you needed?" She asked.

"Jennifer," Ronon said out right.

"Well," Teyla said slightly laughing. "I can't help you with that," she said.

"Not what I meant," Ronon said slightly glaring at her. "I meant I want to ask you something about her since you guys talk and stuff," he said causing her to put down her fork.

"What do you want to know?" Teyla asked. "And remember I won't break any confidence," she said holding up her finger and he nodded.

"A scar," Ronon said softly. "On the back of her neck," he said. "It has the initials S.D.," he said causing her to look down. "What are they?" He asked. "I can see you know," he said.

"I do," Teyla said. "But that is something you are going to have to ask her," she said causing him to nod. "I think I saw her head out for a run," she said.

"Thanks," Ronon said standing up from the table.

"Hey," Teyla said causing him to turn back. "How did you find that scar anyway?" She asked causing him to groan and then walk away. She just laughed before going back to eating.

Jennifer was doing her usual stretches not noticing that she was being admired. "You know I never notice before but the doc is hot," a technician said.

"Yeah but she is so meek," another technician said with a scrunched look on his face. "She wouldn't be that much fun," he said with his arms crossed.

"Trust me once I get her bent over a table," the technician replied. "She won't be meek anymore," he said laughing with his buddy.

"Hey," Ronon said hearing the entire conversation.

"Ronon," technician replied. "Take a look at the view," he said nodding his head.

"Yeah," Ronon said before pinning him to the wall. "She is a good friend of mind so I suggest you keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself understand and show some respect," he said.

"Y-Yes Ronon," the technician replied in fear. Ronon let him go and they both took off down the hall. Ronon went over to her slowly and admired the view himself.

"Nice view," Ronon said causing her to look up at him from a bent over position.

"Don't get use to it," Jennifer said causing him to laugh.

"Um," Ronon said softly. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"The scar," Jennifer said sitting down on the floor and he sat with her.

"Yes," Ronon said causing her to sigh.

"Um," Jennifer looked over at him. "A past relationship," she said lying through her teeth.

"Oh," Ronon said nodding his head. "Didn't end well?" He asked.

"No," Jennifer said. "He was very abusive," she said softly. "So I ended but unfortunately I have a memory of him still," she said. "I was a stupid young girl," she said.

"You are never stupid," Ronon said touching the side of her face. Jennifer knew she couldn't tell him her secret. She knew once she did he would run away from her. She didn't want that.

"Well," Jennifer said standing. "I better get on that run," she said.

"Want some company?" Ronon asked causing her to smile.

"I would like that," Jennifer said walking out the door with him in tow. They had been running for about a couple of hours.

They had stopped in back in the sparring room. Both of them collapsed onto the ground and laughed a little. "You cheated," Ronon said referring to their race.

"I can't help it that your judgment is clouded by my appearance," Jennifer said gloating about her image which she never did until she met Ronon.

"That is true," Ronon said rolling over so that he was hovering her. Jennifer looked deep into his eyes as he ran his hand over her face.

Ronon lowered down eyeing her lips the entire time. As they were about to kiss once again her com-link went off. "This is Jennifer," she replied causing Ronon to groan.

"Doc," a female voice said on the other end. "We are overloading with patients we could use some help," she said.

"I will be right there," Jennifer said getting up off the floor. "Well," she said looking down at him. "Thanks for the run," she said before heading back to the infirmary.

It was true she did lie to Ronon today. But it was a lie to protect him. To protect herself.

AN2: The next chapter will be up Saturday....please review again....thanks


	3. Don't Let Me Fall

Chapter Three 'Don't Let Me Fall'

Jennifer had managed to shower, get dressed, and head back to the infirmary in less than thirty minutes. The nurse was right the infirmary was back. Even though they had all this advanced technology. They could never stop the flu bug from spreading so fast. "Hey," Jennifer said.

"Thank god you are here," a nurse replied. "All the kids are getting sick," she said. "And then we have Mr. Donald back from some more pain meds," she said pointing to him.

Mr. Donald's had been coming to the infirmary almost every other day since his accident. He was shot in the back in a live fire exercise. Jennifer could tell he was becoming addicted. She had to speak with John before it got out of hand. But first she had to turn him away.

"Mr. Donald," Jennifer said seeing that he was visibly shaken.

"I need some more meds doc," Mr. Donald said scratching his arms.

"No Mr. Donald," Jennifer said. "You don't," she said. "You have to get into therapy," she said in a firm voice. "You can't keep using," she said firmly.

"Come on doc," Mr. Donald said. "Just a few more," he replied causing her to sigh.

"I can't you have to go," Jennifer said in a firm voice but he didn't move. "Don't make me call security," she said feeling bad but at the same time standing firm.

"Fine," Mr. Donald said before heading out of the room.

Jennifer looked over at the nurses who just gave her a sympathetic look. She went to tend to one of the kids. Ronon, Teyla, and John were in the meeting room talking about their next off world mission. A knock came at the door and Jennifer walked into the room.

"Hey Jen," Teyla said with a smile on her face.

"Hi," Jennifer said. "I need to speak with you," she said looking at John.

"Okay," John said getting up from the chair. "I'll be back," he said to the others.

Jennifer pulled him closer to the wall so they could be discreet for a moment. "Um Mr. Donald the one that was hurt in that live fire exercise," she said.

"Yes," John said nodding his head.

"I think he has an addiction to the pain meds," Jennifer said. "No scratch that I know he does he comes in every other day for medicine and I gave him a least eight each time," she said. "I had to threaten him with security today," she said softly.

"Okay," John said nodding his head. "I will have a talk with him get him into some type of treatment," he said causing her to nod.

"Thanks," Jennifer said nodding her head. "I got to get back to the infirmary," she said heading down the hall and he went back into the office.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked looking behind him.

"Went back to work," John said softly. "We are going to have to talk more later," he said before walking out of the room.

Teyla and Ronon arched their eyebrows at one another. "What was all that about?" Teyla asked him and he just shrugged.

John had called in Mr. Donald to his office to talk with him about Jennifer's concern. "Hey," he said coming into the room. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes," John said. "Please sit," he said.

"Thanks," Mr. Donald said wincing in pain.

"How are you feeling Chris?" John asked causing him to sigh.

"The pain meds are helping," Chris replied. "But the doc won't budge," he said.

"She thinks you have an addiction," John said noticing his jittery movements. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think she is crazy," Chris said. "I don't have an addiction," he said.

"Well I think she might be right," John said. "So I am sending you to rehab for a month," he said causing Chris to look up. "When you come back you will take physical therapy," he said.

"Oh come on," Chris said in a firm voice.

"You leave tonight," John said in a firm voice. "Don't make me have security come in," he said in a firm voice.

"Fine," Chris said. "But you are going to regret this," he said before walking out. That night before dinner she cleaned up the infirmary.

Jennifer heard the doors open thinking it was Ronon or Teyla. But it was Chris. "Hey," she said looking over at him.

"Why did you go to Sheppard?" Chris asked holding a gun.

"I had to," Jennifer said holding out her hands. "You have a problem," she said.

"How would you know?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah because you are a doctor," he said rolling his eyes and then locked the door. "Now you are going to give me some drugs and you are going to give them to me now," he said in a firm voice.

Ronon came into the room and looked around. "Where is Jennifer?" He asked.

"Yeah she said she was going to meet us all for dinner," Teyla said looking at John. Just then the guards that had been sent to take Chris Donald to rehab.

"Sir," Guard 1 replied. "Chris Donald is not in his quarters," he said. "But it doesn't look like he has taken any of his things," he said.

"Seal of the floor of the infirmary," John said standing up along with the others.

"What is going on?" Ronon asked looking down at him.

"I think Chris Donald went to pay a visit to Jennifer," John said leaving them confused but it didn't matter because she might be in trouble.

"Look just put the gun down," Jennifer said. "You are not going to get out of here," she said in a firm voice.

Chris looked around in a panic as he went through her medicine cabinet. He saw one was locked with a combination. "What is it?" He asked.

"I am not telling you," Jennifer said standing her ground and he rushed her. He placed the gun to her throat and the door opened.

John, Teyla, Ronon all had guns aimed at Chris as he held Jennifer. "Let her go Chris," John said coming closer to him.

"Jennifer," Ronon said looking over at her.

"I am okay," Jennifer said causing him to glare at Chris.

"You hurt her," Ronon said. "And I will make sure you die slowly," he said glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Chris said with sweat coming off his face. "My career is over anyway I will most likely go to jail," he said. "I have nothing to live for," he said.

"No you do," Teyla said. "Maybe we can make an exception as long as you can go get some help," he said firmly.

"None of this would have happened if she had just given me the pills!" Chris yelled placing the gun to her head and Jenn closed her eyes.

"I can't get the shot," Ronon said feeling helpless for the first time in his life.

"STAY BACK!!" Chris yelled heading to the key pad. He closed the second string of doors in the infirmary and Ronon hit them.

"Rodney," Ronon said with a growl in his voice.

"I am getting it," Rodney said punching in the code but it would budged. "He probably broke the pad," he said. "I need my computer," he said firmly.

Ronon went running to Rodney's quarters to retrieve his small computers. His heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. He couldn't lose Jen. Jennifer had been thrown to the ground watching her old patient open up a hatch that led to the outside. It was twenty stories up.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I lost my life because of you," Chris said pointing a gun at her. "You are going to lose your life too," he said. "Get out," he said pushing her towards the opening.

Jennifer closed her eyes stepping onto the ledge as he followed her. She knew she had a better chance of living then if she had got a bullet to the head. "Please don't do this," Jennifer said.

Ronon had come back with the computer and Rodney connected it to the pad outside the door. It took him a matter of minutes before he opened the door. "Oh no," Teyla said seeing the opening.

"JEN!!" Ronon yelled out rushing to the window.

"Stay back," Chris said pointing the gun. "Me and the doctor are going to go for a little trip," he said taking her hand and jumping.

Ronon lunged out the window with John grabbing a hold of his legs. Rodney grabbed Sheppard by the waist and Teyla went to call for help. "Oh my god," Jennifer said looking down.

Chris had fall twenty stories down but Jennifer was barely holding on. "I got you," Ronon said looking into her eyes as he was pulled in.

"Don't let me fall," Jennifer said with pleading eyes.

"Never," Ronon said before slowly pulling her up. Once Sam got back she had to give her a full debriefing of what happened along with everyone else.

Ronon knocked on the door since Jennifer was the last to speak with Sam. "How is she?" He asked causing her to point over to a chair. She had fallen asleep. "I think I am going to take her into her room," Ronon said causing her to nod.

Ronon had carried her like a paper weight all the way to her quarters. He laid her down in the bed and covered her up slightly. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room. He had almost lost her today and that gave him a new look on life. And on his feelings.

AN: Another chapter should be up by sometimes in the middle of the week…hope you guys liked this chapter


	4. A Bit of Truth

Chapter Four 'A Bit of Truth'

It had been a couple of weeks since Jennifer had been held hostage by a patient. It was hard for her to get over. The fact that she could help someone. The fact that she was the one that led to his death. Chris Donald reminded her of her mother. She had been an alcoholic ever since her father died. She tried to help her mother so many times but it never helped. Work was the only thing that kept her sane. Teyla came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Here for my check up Jen," Teyla said causing her to smile.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "Well you know the drill," she said getting the ultrasound ready.

"So," Teyla said. "How are things with you and Ronon?" She asked sitting down on the bed and then slowly laying down.

"There is no me and Ronon," Jennifer said. "But did he say something?" She asked causing her to laugh. Jennifer sighed at her friend's amusement and lifted up her gown.

"No he hasn't said anything," Teyla replied. "But then again he never does," she said feeling the cold gel on her stomach. "Ohh," she said tensing up. "I never get use to that," she said.

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "I mean I like him," she said. "He's sweet," she said running the device over her stomach.

"Ronon sweet," Teyla said scrunching her forehead. "Never thought I heard those two words together," she said looking at the screen.

"Everything still good," Jennifer said looking at the screen. "Heart beat normal," she said removing the device and cleaning off the gel. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay," Teyla said. "Are you going to the good will mission?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "John wants me their just in case anyone has any illnesses," she said softly. "You're good to go," she said softly.

"Thanks," Teyla said getting off the table and getting dressed. Jennifer was punching her update into the computer and Teyla went to her before she was about leave.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe you should talk to Ronon," Teyla said. "Because guys are a little dense so you might be waiting a long time," she said before walking out.

Jennifer sighed deeply before getting back to her work. She walked into the lunch room that day after getting a message from Rodney. They were going to discuss the medical aspect of the mission. "Hey," Jennifer said causing everyone to stop talking.

"Hey," Rodney said looking up at her. "Can I help you?" He asked harshly.

"Uh you wanted to talk," Jennifer said. "I got your message," she said.

"No I didn't," Rodney said. "It must be from someone else," he said.

"No it's from you," Jennifer said causing him to look at the others. "You said you needed my help with a thesis," she said crossing her arms.

"Well I don't know what to tell you," Rodney said shrugging his shoulder.

"Could you excuse us?" Sam asked causing her to be taken back.

"Sure," Jennifer said turning to walk away.

"Oh Jen," John said causing her to turn back around. "We won't need you on any mission this week just take some days off," he said causing her to look worried.

"Oh okay," Jennifer said. "See you later," she said turning around.

"Do you think she bought it?" Rodney asked causing everyone to smile.

"It's Jennifer," Teyla said. "Of course she bought it," she said. "Now her birthday is Friday so I figured we have the party that night," she said. "In here with everyone," she said with a smile.

"She does deserve it after all she has been through," Ronon said causing the others to smirk.

"Okay," Teyla said. "So me and Sam got the cake covered," she said. "You guys have to take care of the decorating," she said firmly.

"Don't worry," John said gripping onto her hand.

Jennifer had been going stir crazy in her room the last couple of days. She had been taken off the last three missions and she had been getting worried. A knock came at her door. "Come in," she said putting some papers to the side.

"Hey," Ronon said coming into the room.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "How was the mission?" She asked.

"Alright," Ronon said softly. "What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Looking for another job," Jennifer said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"Why?" Ronon asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Hello," Jennifer said. "They have been taking me off missions," she said. "They gave me time off," she said. "Its obvious John blames me for Chris' death," she said.

"That is insane," Ronon said. "He gave you time off cause you deserve it," he said. "And his death wasn't your fault," he said touching her hand.

"I should have stopped him," Jennifer said standing up. "I am so frustrated with myself," she said with tears in her eyes. "And I can't shake the feeling of helplessness," she said.

"Come with me," Ronon said grabbing her hand. "We are going to do some sparing," he said firmly. "Teach you some basic self defense," he said.

"Ronon," Jennifer said causing him to turn around.

"Now," Ronon said causing her to sigh and follow him out. They went to the sparing room and he stood in front of her. "Okay," he said.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"I am going to teach you how to get out of someone's grasp," Ronon said coming up behind her.

Jennifer felt him wrap his arms around her and she took a deep breath. "What do I do?" She asked trusting him completely.

"Take her right arm," Ronon said beginning to explain his method. They had gone over it a few times and she was able to get out of his grasp with ease.

"Thank you," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Anytime," Ronon said. "But this isn't over," he said. "We need to train you more," he said in a low voice. "I don't want to ever lose you," he said touching her face.

Jennifer stepped closer to him just before his com-link went off. "Go," Jennifer said causing him to look down at her and then went for a run.

Ronon had to go on a rescue mission for a couple of days leaving her more confused. About her job and about him. Friday night she went for a walk through the halls. "Jen," Ronon shouted.

"Not now Ronon," Jennifer said continuing to walk. "I have to get this application set in," she said causing Ronon to run ahead of her. "Ronon!" She stated as he blocked her.

"Come with me," Ronon said causing her to sigh.

"In a minute," Jennifer said causing him to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. "Ronon! Put me down!" She yelled and he took her to the cafeteria. He set her down.

"Open the door," Ronon said firmly.

"I don't appreciate being man handled," Jennifer said glaring up at him.

"Just open the door," Ronon said in a firm voice.

"It's the cafeteria," Jennifer said opening the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted jumping out. "Happy Birthday!" They said causing her to smile in shock.

"You," Jennifer said looking over at Teyla. "It's my birthday?" She asked.

"You forgot your birthday," Ronon said in shock.

"Who forgets the birthday?" Rodney asked coming over to her as she walked into the room.

"Me apparently," Jennifer said causing John to snatch the paper out of her hand.

"I will take this application thank you," John said tearing it up. "I don't blame you we just had to do something to throw you off," he said causing her to smile.

"Happy Birthday Jen," Sam said wheeling in her cake with candles. Jennifer smiled over at all of them and looked down at her cake.

"Make a wish," Teyla said causing her to blow out her candles. They all cheered then went on talking.

"So," Rodney said taking a drink of some wine. "How did you forget your birthday?" He asked causing her to look down.

"McKay," Sam said sternly.

"No," Jennifer said. "The last birthday I had was when I was seven," she said. "My dad died when I was six and my mom started drinking after that so um her booze became more important than her kids birthday," she said softly.

"Well," Teyla said. "You don't have to worry about that anymore," she said wrapping her arms around her. "Now its time for present," she said with a smile on her face.

Everyone would wait until morning to clean up the mess then headed to bed. Ronon had helped her to her room with her gifts. "Thanks," Jennifer said setting them down and he did the same.

"Um," Ronon pulled out a long box. "You forgot one," he said. "It isn't much," he said.

"Ronon," Jennifer said sitting down on her bed and opening it.

"Well," Ronon said causing her to look in shock.

"It's beautiful," Jennifer said looking at the golden charm bracelet. The charms were in the form of lilies. "My favorite flower," she said. "How did you know?" She asked.

"A friend of yours told me," Ronon said causing her to smile. "But there is something else that I wanted to give you," he said causing her to look up at him.

"What?" Jennifer asked feeling her heart begin to race.

"I have been waiting to do this since the day of the quarantine," Ronon said titling her chin with the finger and pressing his lips to hers.

AN: Just so you know they don't have sex…the next post will be up Friday


	5. The Whole Truth Has To Come Out

Chapter Five 'The Whole Truth Has To Come Out'

Ronon had pinned Jennifer down on the floor of the sparring room. They were both laughing and he gazed down at her. "I won," Ronon said causing her to glare up at him.

"Well you have the advantage you've been doing this forever," Jennifer said causing him to nod his head and then looked down at her.

"Maybe you just like me pinning you down," Ronon said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes Ronon I can't get enough of you," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Is that a fact," Ronon said roughly kissing her and she placed a hand on his face. They got so lost in each other that they didn't see John step inside with Teyla.

"You know this is a public place," John said causing Ronon to growl. "Sorry big guy," he said holding his hands up.

"We have a mission," Teyla said causing Ronon to get off of Jennifer. He helped her off the ground and she straightens herself out.

"Doc we are going to need you," John said causing her to nod. "The Wraith attacked a village on a nearby planet," he said causing her to nod.

"I'll go change and get my supplies in gear," Jennifer said heading out the room.

"This isn't going to be hard for you is it buddy?" John asked causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked.

"She is going to be out in the line of fire," John said. "Can you keep a clear head?" He asked causing him to sigh.

"I will be fine," Ronon said. "I have been teaching her some self defense and how to use a weapon," he said causing him to nod.

"Well let's go," John said heading out of the sparing room to get ready. Jennifer had assembled some of her best nurses together. They had been forced to train with weapons as well.

"How many are injured?" Monica asked looking over at her.

"Not certain yet," Jennifer said. "But be ready for a massacre," she said softly. Ronon came over to her and handed her a weapon.

"Already loaded," Ronon said causing her to smile.

"I will be fine don't worry," Jennifer said in a firm voice.

"Just in case then," Ronon said causing her to nod. "See you on the other side," he said.

"Always," Jennifer said with a smile and they went through the gate. Jennifer and the other nurses began to scatter to the wounded.

"Dr. Keller!" Monica yelled. "Where do we take them?" She asked.

"TEYLA!!" Jennifer yelled out to her.

"What is it Jennifer?" Teyla asked raising her gun.

"I need you to find me a safe location for these people," Jennifer said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Teyla said heading over to some men. Soon they found a cave to place the sick in. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

"Thanks Teyla and be careful," Jennifer said looking at her belly and she nodded. "Monica get me some gauze," she said holding her hands over the man's wound.

"I got a kid," Ronon said bringing him in.

"My leg hurts," the kid complained.

"Hey," Jennifer said. "My name is Jennifer and I am going to take good care of you," she said with a smile on her face. "And if you are a good boy you might get some candy," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," the boy winced.

"Do you need any help in here?" Ronon asked looking down at her as she worked.

"No," Jennifer said causing him to nod and went to leave. "Hey," she said causing him to stop. "I need you to come back to me," she said causing him to nod.

A few hours passed with the fight still going and Jennifer still tending to the wounded. "AH!" A nurse scream causing her to turn. It was a wraith.

Jennifer held up her gun shooting at him and he went down for the count. "Monica," she said causing the nurse to rush over. "Take care of him," she said causing her to nod.

Jennifer went over to the wraith shooting into him a few more times making sure he was down for the count. "JEN!!" Teyla said coming over.

"He's dead," Jennifer said before going back in a straight to work. Teyla admired how strong of a woman she could be in time of adversity.

"They have retreated," Teyla said. "We can start getting them to Atlantis," she said causing her friend to nod her head.

"Good," Jennifer said softly.

"Do I get candy?" The small boy said causing her to laugh.

"Yes you get candy," Jennifer said before turning back to another patient.

Jennifer had spent most of the day and half the night in the infirmary. She had to be ordered out to get some rest. Which she did need. Jennifer walked into her quarters to see it lit with candles.

"What's this?" Jennifer asked Ronon setting down her jacket.

"I thought you could use a relaxing mood," Ronon said taking her to the bathroom. It was a bubble bath set up for her. "I'll be back get in," he said causing her to smile.

Jennifer quickly got out of her clothes and slid into the tub. "Wow," she said closing her eyes and heard him come in.

"Here," Ronon said bring her in a class of champagne.

"You spoil me," Jennifer said jokingly.

"And I always will," Ronon said into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Really?" Jennifer asked looking back at him.

"Haven't you realized it by now," Ronon said. "I am crazy about you," he said causing her to look down and he began to worry. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's not because I remind you of Melena," Jennifer said with him taken back.

"No," Ronon said. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

"She was a doctor I am doctor," Jennifer said. "And beside this whole thing start in the quarantine when you told me how much I reminded you of her," she said.

"Look yes you do remind me of her," Ronon said. "But when you showed me compassion I felt something for you that I haven't felt for anyone else since Melena," he said. "I never thought I would find that again," he said looking into her ears.

"As long as you are sure," Jennifer said looking back at him.

"I have never been surer," Ronon said. "Is that all that is brothering you?" He asked causing her to look down. It wasn't the only thing but she still couldn't tell him.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "But not anymore," she said smiling.

"Good," Ronon said. "Now drink up and get cleaned….I have something else in mind," he said walking out.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'What if he wants to have sex?' She thought. 'I don't think I am ready for that yet,' she shook her head and went back to her bath.

Jennifer had come out of the bathroom thirty minutes later to find him on the bed. "Come lay down," Ronon said. "I found some of this in your dresser," he said.

"It's to massage my legs," Jennifer said. "Have you been searching through my things?" She asked coming closer to him.

"Yeah," Ronon said simply. He never lied to her. "Nice underwear by the way," he said causing her to laugh. "Now come on lay on your belly," he said. "And expose your back," he said.

Jennifer laid down on her stomach and slide down her silk robe. She closed her eyes feeling the cool gel on her back. He began rubbing her shoulders and then went to the center of her back. It felt so good to have his hands on her.

"This feels nice," Jennifer said causing him to smirk. Then she felt his lips connect with her skin and she turned to face him.

Ronon pressed her lips against hers and she knew he was headed for something. "Hey," she said pulling back. "I am little tired," she said.

"Oh," Ronon replied. "Okay um I will see you in the morning then," he said.

"Wait," Jennifer said. "Could you lay with me?" She asked causing him to smile.

"Sure," Ronon said taking off his shirt and then climbing into bed with her. Jennifer rested her head on his chest and he kissed it gently.

Jennifer knew the truth had to come out sooner or later. But what if he didn't want her anymore?


	6. The Truth

Chapter Six 'The Truth'

Jennifer had been avoiding any intimate moment with Ronon the last month. Every time it got too far she would find some excuse to leave. Ronon was beginning to get frustrated. If she wasn't backing out because of Melena then what was it?

John noticed he was a little off at sparing he was actually winning. "Okay wait!" John said stopping them with Ronon holding onto his side.

"What?" Ronon asked in disbelief. "You are winning," he said.

"Yeah I know," John said. "What is going on with you today man?" He asked going over to the side to grab a towel. "Or this past month for that matter," he said handing him some water. "I mean I love winning but this is getting ridiculous," he said taking the water back.

"It's just Jennifer," Ronon said sitting down on the floor against the wall. "We haven't," he said trying to find the words. "We haven't had any intimate moment," he said causing John to nod.

"Oh I see," John said sitting next to him. "Well have you talk to her about it," he said taking another drink of water and then passing it to Ronon. "I mean woman from earth aren't like woman from Sateda," he said looking at him. "They liked for it to be romantic candles and such," he said.

"I have done that," Ronon said in frustration. "Every time but nothing," he said. "Maybe she is scared I am going to hurt her," he said letting the worry consume him.

"Maybe you should talk to her again," John said standing up. "It's her day off why don't you take the day off and go with her to the mainland," he said extending his hand.

"Yeah thanks," Ronon said excepting the help up and then walked out. Jennifer was sitting in her room reading a book when he came through the door.

"Hey," Jennifer said sitting up.

"Hey," Ronon said. "I got the day off so uh…why don't we got to the mainland?" He asked feeling a little nervous. "I set us up a picnic," he said causing her to smile.

"You did?" Jennifer asked setting down her book. "Okay," she said standing up. "Let me get on some shoes," she said heading to her closet.

They had went to the gate, dialed out, and got to the mainland. They went into a small field of purple flowers. Ronon had the cook make Jennifer's favortie sandwhich, some jellow cups, some furit and some bottled water. "So," Ronon said looking over at her.

"This is great," Jennifer said leaning over to give him a kiss. "Thank you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Anything for you," Ronon said stroking her face. "I mean that," he said.

"I know you do," Jennifer said as they met in another kiss. This kiss turned passionate and both of them lowered onto the blanket.

Ronon ran his hand down the side of her body and back up again. "I need you Jennifer," Ronon said into her lips.

"Wait," Jennifer said causing him to sit up.

"What now?" Ronon asked out of frustration.

"Look I am just," Jennifer said looking away from him.

"What?" Ronon asked. "One minute it seems like you want it and then next," he said. "I am getting a little irritated," he said harshly.

"Well excuse me for irritating you," Jennifer said. "You know if you want someone to put out so much maybe you need to find someone else," she said.

"Maybe I should," Ronon said causing her to look at him with hurt. "Jen," he said regretting the pain he just caused her.

"No," Jennifer said raising her hand and went to walk to the gate. Ronon smashed his hand into the ground and threw the basket.

Teyla was in the room when Jennifer came charging in with tears in her eyes. "Jen," Teyla said looking at her. "What is the matter?" She asked sitting up from her bed.

"Ronon," Jennifer said causing her to sigh.

"Come in," Teyla said closing the door and listen to her friend.

That day at dinner Ronon noticed Teyla glaring at him. Teyla never glared at anyone unless they had done something really wrong. "What?" Ronon asked but he knew.

"How could you say that to her?" Teyla asked glaring at him.

"Say what?" John asked looking over at him.

"Ronon made the comment that since Jennifer wasn't oh what was it called putting out that maybe he should find someone else," Teyla said causing Sam to glare at him.

"What the hell would you say that for?" Sam asked looking at him in disbelief.

"She is just very confusing one minute she is being intimate," Ronon said. "And the next she is pushing me away," he said.

"You are such an idiot," Sam said shaking her head.

"Excuse me," Ronon said looking over at her with a glare. It was true she was his superior but no one every talked to him like that.

"Do you think maybe she has a reason?" Teyla asked causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"What reason?" Ronon asked causing them both to sigh. "What?" He asked knowing they both knew something that he didn't.

"Yeah fill us in," John said looking over at Sam and then at Teyla.

"Some hurt her," Teyla said looking into Ronon eyes.

"Who?" Ronon asked with anger. "I'll kill him," he said looking around the room.

"Not here," Sam said. "Back on earth years ago," she said.

"What?" John asked feeling anger burned inside of him. "Who?" He asked. "Is he in jail? He better be in jail because I know people that can take care of him," he said.

"She is going to have to tell you the rest," Teyla said. "We have already broke too much of her confidence," she said. "If you care for her go to her," she said in a firm tone.

Ronon stood up from the table and went looking for Jennifer. She was in infirmary taking care of some last minute paper work. She came across Ronon's file and began to cry. She heard the door open and she wiped them away. "Um I will be with you in a minute," Jennifer said trying to put herself together.

"Who hurt you?" Ronon asked causing her to freeze up.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said looking away from him and he came up behind her. He turned her in the chair to face him and he wiped the excess tears away.

"Who hurt you?" Ronon asked causing her to look down. "You can tell me," he said running his hand along her face. "I will not judge you," he said staring deep into her eyes.

"No," Jennifer said playing with her fingers. "But you might leave me," she said looking down.

"What gave you that idea?" Ronon asked causing her to look up.

"The scar on my back isn't the name of an old boyfriend," Jennifer said. "My dad died when I was four and my mom became an alcoholic I had one brother and one sister," she said.

"Yeah I remember," Ronon said. "You told me on a walk to main lands," he said.

"My sister took me out on the town when I graduated from high school," Jennifer said with a smile. "She was younger than me and a party crazy," she said slightly laughing. "I didn't want to but I didn't want to disappoint her so we went out to the clubs and to dinner we didn't have a car so we either took a cab or we walked," she said looking down.

Ronon grabbed a chair from the side and sat down next to her. He took her hand, "I am still here," he said causing her to take a deep breath.

"Some guys had followed us I guess from the club," Jennifer said. "They killed my mom and they killed my brother," she said tearing up. "They took me and my sister," she said.

"Where?" Ronon asked causing her to look away from me.

"They sold us into the sex trade," Jennifer said with shame in her eyes. "We were passed around from customer to customer pleasing them however they wanted," she said tears spiling out.

Ronon felt his fist clench as he held her hand with the other. "For how long?" He asked trying to keep his anger from boiling over.

"Two years," Jennifer said looking at him once again. "When I was rescued my sister had been gone for weeks they never found her," she said causing him to look down.

"I am such an idiot," Ronon said beating himself up. "And I kept pushing you," he said with pain in his eyes.

"No," Jennifer said squeezing his hand tighter. "I know you would never hurt me but I felt like you deserved better but I didn't want to let you go," she said she said as more tears came out.

"Deserve better," Ronon said. "Jennifer you are the one that deserves better," he said standing up in front o fher. "I have never been able to feel so strongly for someone in a long time," he said touching her face. "And nothing that happen to you in the past can change that," he said.

"But I am damaged," Jennifer said moving his hand. "I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to some guy who was training me on how to please a man," she said with anger in her words. "I am no good to anyone," she said in frustration.

"Hey," Ronon said placing her chin between his fingers. "What happened to you was not your fault," he said in a firm tone. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on and if I have to keep telling you I will," he said.

"You don't think I am disgusting?" Jennifer asked with him snickering.

"I think your strong, beautiful, smart, and I amazed at how pure your heart is even after all that has happened to you," Ronon said kissing her head, her cheek, and then her lips.

"I have been alone for so long," Jennifer said. "I still have a lot to tell you and the team," she said causing him to place his thumb over her lips.

"Later," Ronon said kissing her head. "I am going to have John call someone in to take over for you," he said leading her out.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked arching her eyebrow.

"To bed so you can sleep," Ronon said lifting her up bridal style. "And then tomorrow we will go from there," he said causing her to smile and rest her head in the crock of his neck.

How did she get so lucky? At least the truth is out. Now what?

AN: I hope that wasn't as childish as my last chapter.....please review....


	7. Telling the Team

Chapter Seven 'Telling the Team'

They met up in Sam's office that next afternoon. Teyla came on the other side of Jennifer with a reassuring smile on her face. Sam sat down across from her and smiled at her as well. John and Rodney just sat there waiting. "Its okay," Ronon whispered in her ear.

"Um…." Jennifer said looking down. "I lied to you guys for awhile," she said. "My life wasn't great it wasn't just school and here," he said.

"Where else did you go?" Rodney asked causing Sam to glare at him. "Sorry," he said.

"When I was fifteen me and my younger sister were kidnapped," Jennifer began. "Sold into sex trade and lived that life for two years," she said with tears filling her eyes. "That is if you can call it a life," he said.

"What?" John asked sitting up straight. "Who?" He asked with anger in his eyes.

"They were Russian," Jennifer said. "I have scar with the initials S.D.," she said. "That was their clan the Slavik Domain," he said. "They believe in a kind of chaotic from of society," he said.

"Like Hitler?" Rodney asked causing her to nod.

"Who got you out?" John asked causing her to look over at Sam.

"That is the other part," Jennifer said. "The Russian's who had stole the Stargate," she said causing them to nod. "Some of them were part of the sex trade," he said.

"We figured they were planning on taking the girls and other merchandise to other galaxy to be sold into trade," Sam said causing them to look in shock.

"You knew this whole time?" John asked looking over at Teyla.

"I had to have someone to talk to," Jennifer said. "She was passed my room when I was having a nightmare and Sam came me permission to tell her everything," she said.

"No offense but why not us?" Rodney asked.

"Because you're a man," Jennifer said. "I figured you would look at me differently," she said causing him to look down.

"No we won't have," John said. "Are these guys put away?" He asked.

"The girls identified most of them," Sam said nodding. "But some are still out there," she said looking over at her. "But we haven't given up hope," she said.

"Where is your sister?" Rodney asked.

"Dead," Jennifer said causing him to look at her sympathetically. "I just thought you all should know so that way there is no more secrets," he said.

"I am glad you did," John said. "And Jennifer if I could have been there," he said.

"I know," Jennifer said nodding her head slowly.

"Well," John said. "I say we take the day off," he said. "Go to the main land do a little swimming," he said looking over at Sam.

"That sounds fine," Sam said. "Have a nice day," she said. "I will have someone take over your shift for you," she said causing Jennifer to smile.

"Now I will get a chance to try on that swimsuit you sent for me," Teyla said with a smile on her face and Jennifer smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked looking at her and she stared back at him.

"I will be," Jennifer said. "Now come on let's get going," she said standing up. Ronon grabbed her hand and their fingers linked.

Sam just smiled at the team she had come to know and love. Even Rodney. She went back to work and let them enjoy the day off. They got to the main land a few moments later.

Ronon watched as Jennifer slipped off her shirt and her shorts. "Wow," Rodney said causing him to growl. "Sorry," he said backing away.

"Ronon come here," Jennifer said motioning him over to the water.

"What?" Ronon asked causing her to smile over at Teyla. They both used all their strength to push him into the water but were pulled in as well.

All of them were laughing as John and Rodney came over. They were both pulled in by Ronon.

"You can't do that to someone," Rodney complained.

"Oh come Rodney it's all it good fun," John said splashing Teyla. Jennifer moved over to Ronon and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh come on," Rodney said turning away from Ronon and Jennifer kissing.

"I think it's sweet," Teyla said with a smile on her face.

"I think we are done here guys," John said looking at Teyla and Rodney. "Why don't we go watch a movie or something?" He asked causing Teyla to smile.

"I think that would be a lovely idea John," Teyla said heading out of the water.

"Oh come on we just got here," Rodney whined.

"Come on Rodney," John said leading them out of the water.

"John is really nice guy," Jennifer said placing her forehead against Ronon's.

"Yes he is," Ronon said smiling back at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now that it's out," Jennifer said. "And that the reaction I was expecting I didn't get," she said causing him to brush her wet hair back.

"We are your family we would never judge you," Ronon said kissing her again. They enjoyed their time together out in the water before going back to Atlantis.

"So," John said looking over at Ronon from the table.

"So what?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"How was it?" John asked causing Teyla to roll their eyes.

"That is none of your business John," Teyla said in a firm voice.

"I was just striking up conversation," John said causing Ronon to laugh a little.

"Hey," Jennifer said coming over to them and sitting next to Ronon. John looked at her and she arched her eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing," John said going back to his food.

"Okay," Jennifer said eating her food as well.

AN: I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer….I just wanted to leave you guys at that…..next one has LEMON in it…..YAY!!


	8. Finding The Right Moment

Chapter Eight 'Finding the Right Moment'

Ronon slammed Jennifer against the wall kissing her passionately. Things had been great between them physically ever since she told him the truth about her life. It was hard for them to find moments to be alone and intimate. But today was their day off in the last two weeks so nothing could stop them now. Right?

Ronon ran his hand down the back of her thigh and she instantly linked both of her legs around his waist. "Oh god," Ronon replied feeling the intense heat building between them.

"Don't stop," Jennifer said throwing her head back.

"Never," Ronon said taking her over to his bed. He set her down on the bed and removed his shirt before laying on top of her.

"Ronon," Jennifer moaned out as his hand ventured under her shirt.

"Dr. Keller," a voice said coming through the com-link. "This is Monica," she said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ronon said with a scrunched look on his face. "Don't answer it," he said going back to kissing her neck.

"I have to it could be an emergency," Jennifer said going to her radio. "This is Dr. Keller," she said in a low voice.

"We got some men that were wounded in the last off world mission," Monica said at the other end replied. "I am sorry to disturb you but I could use the help," she replied.

"Its fine Monica," Jennifer said sitting up. "I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"Thanks," Monica said before Jennifer stood up from the bed.

"Why don't we pick this up after I take care of that?" Jennifer asked causing him to sigh.

"I am leaving tonight on a mission," Ronon said. "Going to be gone for two days," he replied standing in front of her. "Buts its fine I want to do it right not in a rush," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked looking up at him.

"Yes," Ronon said touching her face. "I want this to be special for you," he said in a gentle voice and she just smiled.

"Then you better take a cold shower," Jennifer said looking at the buldge in his pants. He snickered and then kissed her softly. "Be safe," she said.

"Always," Ronon said before letting her leave the room. He managed to get back to his room and take a nice long cold shower.

Jennifer had finished bandaging up the last marine and went to check the others. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Monica said with a smirk on her face.

"Get to work Monica," Jennifer said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Dr. Keller," Monica said heading over to one of the marines. Jennifer walked to her room an couple hours later missing Ronon already.

Jennifer was sitting on a pier when Teyla came out rubbing her stomach. "Hello Jennifer," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Teyla," Jennifer said. "Why aren't you going on the mission?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"I just needed some time off my feet," Teyla said looking out into the ocean. "How are the marines that came in?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"Not to bad," Jennifer said. "Just some wounds from the blast but not life threatening," she said causing her to nod.

"What is the matter?" Teyla asked looking over at her.

"Before I got called into the infirmary," Jennifer said. "Me and Ronon were about to," she said causing her friend to nod.

"I see," Teyla said nodding her head.

"He said he wanted to make it special with me," Jennifer said. "Not be in a rush," she said crossing her arms.

"That is sweet," Teyla said looking over at her with a smile.

"It is," Jennifer said. "But being special for me is just being with him," she said. "You know my life has been hell but he's made it so much better all of you have," she said smiling.

"Then let him know that," Teyla said gripping her shoulder reassuringly.

"You are right," Jennifer said nodding her head. "For the first time I got to take my life into my own hands," she said before hugging her friend. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Anytime," Teyla said. "Now come on I am hungry," she said causing them to laugh.

Ronon had arrived back a few days later with Rodney and John at his idea. "That was the most boring planet I have ever been too," Ronon said looking over at them.

"You are just saying that because you didn't get to shoot anything," Rodney said. "But we found some vital information on ancient technology," he said.

"And had to track through mush for that stupid thing," John said looking at his dirty suit. "I hope it was worth it," he said walking towards his quarters.

Ronon had got to his quarters took off his clothes and headed for the shower. He couldn't wait to see Jennifer again. Being away from her for two days seemed like a lifetime. Ronon spent a good while in their before turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around it waist.

Ronon came out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. The room was filled with white candles and Jennifer was on his bed in a pink silk robe. "Hi," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Hi," Ronon said with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I figured you wanted a little TLC when you got back," Jennifer said standing up. "And I know you wanted to make it special but being with you is special," she said.

"You are so gorgeous," Ronon said coming over to her.

"Do you feel up to it?" Jennifer asked causing him to place his lips to hers. He went down to the front of her robe and untied it. It fell to the floor leaving her in a black lace bra and panties.

"Wow," Ronon said looking down at her and placed his hands on her hips. "Are you sure about this?" He asked causing her to place her hand behind his head.

"Yes," Jennifer said before meeting him in another kiss. She slid her hands down his chest and then removed his towel.

"Okay how is this fair?" Ronon asked breathless. "You have clothes on and I am completely naked," he said causing her to snicker. '

"Then I guess you better get to work," Jennifer said causing him to crash his lips to hers. He lowered them both down onto the bed and moved his lips from hers.

Jennifer leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck. He bit, suck, and licked at the exposed flesh receiving moans from her in response. He reached his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra tossing it to the side.

Ronon took her in beautiful image before placing his lips to the newly exposed flesh. Jennifer ran her hands through his dread locks as he continued his labors. As he fondled the right breast he wrapped his mouth around the left. He flicked his tongue across her nipples.

"Oh god," Jennifer moaned causing him to smile against her. He took the hand that was on her right breast and began rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Jennifer whimpered raising her chest to meet his mouth and hand even more. "God you are so beautiful," Ronon said switching his mouth to her right breast.

"Oh Ronon please," Jennifer begged. "I need more," she said gripping his hair. He growled at the pleasure pain on his head and came up to her ear.

"Patients," Ronon whispered into her ear and went back to working on her mounds. He soon made his way down her stomach leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Jennifer watched as he linked his fingers on the side of her panties. He slowly pulled them down her legs, tossed it away, and then kisses his way up her legs. He stopped at her thighs and kissed each of them before taking in her scent. He ran his fingers against her slit causing her to arch her hips up. He placed her back down on the bed and then licked her slit.

"Oh god," Jennifer moaned gripping the side of the sheets. She felt his tongue enter her slowly at first and then go faster with every stroke. "OH…..Ronon!....oh god," she said with her head thrown back in ecstasy and she finally met her end.

"You taste amazing," Ronon said kissing his way back up to her lips. "I am going to make love to you for the rest of the night and for the rest of our lives," he said stroking her hair.

"What are you waiting for then?" Jennifer asked with a smile on her face. Ronon positioned himself and slowly slide into her opening.

"Oh god," Ronon said feeling her warmth and tightness. "You feel amazing," he said as he began moving inside of her.

Their moans, grunts, and screams filled his room as they moved together. It seemed like a life time had passed for them. They had made love over and over that night but were becoming spent. Jennifer felt herself clamping down around him again.

"Oh god….I am so close Ronon," Jennifer said running her nails along his back.

"Me too," Ronon growled into her ear. "Oh god!" He yelled out as he exploded inside of her and she finally met her end.

They came back down from cloud nine and he rolled off of her. "That was great," Jennifer said running kisses along his chest.

"Yes it was," Ronon said stroking her hair. "I love you Jennifer," he said causing her head to shot up.

"You do?" Jennifer asked causing him to nod. "Good cause I love you too," she said kissing him one the last before letting them fall into a deep sleep.

AN: Hoped you liked the lemon....next chapter will be up as soon as possible....


	9. Marry Me Part I

AN: Here it is guys....sorry it took so long schools been keeping me real busy....and I wanted to do my best on this chapter....please review....

Chapter Nine 'Marry Me Part I'

Ronon looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and he wasn't about to let it go. In fact he wanted to make it more permanent. On Sateda once a couple became physical it was obvious they were meant to be together. Satedan men didn't just have sex to have sex well at least not true Satedan men. But he didn't know what the customs were on earth. Would Jennifer want to marry him? Would she fear they were moving too fast in their relationship? Would he chase her off? 'God woman from earth are far more complicated,' he thought to himself. Ronon looked down to see her string in her sleep and mumbling some incoherent words. He just smiled to himself, 'but she is worth it.'

"Morning," Ronon said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Jennifer said with a smile on her face and kissed his chest lightly. Then kissed his lips gently and ran her hand down his side.

"Hmm," Ronon said shivering at her touch. "That tickles," he said causing her to laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked looking down at her.

"Nothing," Jennifer said looking up at him. "It's just the big bad runner is ticklish," she said causing him to roll them over so he hovered over her.

"That doesn't leave this room," Ronon said with a stern tone and she smirked.

"What do I get for keeping quiet?" Jennifer asked causing him to press his lips to hers. They dove under the covers again enjoying the feel of each other.

Ronon had left her room just before breakfast was to be served in the mess hall. He had to admit the girl wore him out and he needed to recharge. Jennifer had an early shift that morning in the infirmary anyway. John and Teyla were sitting at the table eating.

"Hey buddy," John said with a smile on her face. "How is the doc?" He asked with a smirk and he was smacked in the back of the head. Teyla glared at him and he rubbed the sore spot.

"I was just worried about her," John said looking over at him. "I mean you are a big guy and she is a very small women," he said causing him to flinch fearing Teyla would hit him again.

"She is fine," Ronon said in a firm voice. "And you better not joke about this to Jennifer or we are going to have problems," he said pointing over at him.

"You got it man," John said raising his hands in the air. "But you guys are still good?" He asked causing him to nod his head.

"Yeah," Ronon said with a smile. "John I wanted to ask you something," he said putting down his roll. "How do women from earth look at marriage?" He asked causing Teyla to drop her fork.

"Um marriage," John said with a shaky voice. "I uh," he stuttered sitting up. "I mean all earth women after different," he said. "Some like a fast marriage others don't," he said.

"Are you thinking of making Jennifer your wife?" Teyla asked causing him to nod his head.

"I love her," Ronon replied. "And she loves me," he said looking at his food. "I think it would be perfect," he said looking at both of them.

"You have to go about this very delicately Ronon," John said. "You don't want to scare her off but then again the doc is not like most women," he said scratching his head.

"How do I go about it without scaring her off?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow. "I mean asking about marriage is a big thing no matter what world you are from," he said firmly.

"Let me speak with her first," Teyla said touching his hand. "And we will go from there," he said causing her to nod her head.

"That would be great Teyla," Ronon said with a genuine smile. "Thank you," he said causing her to bite down on her lip and rub her belly.

"You really love her don't you?" Teyla asked looking over at him.

"Very much," Ronon said nodding his head.

"Well if she says yes," John replied receiving a glare. "I mean when she says yes," he said correcting himself. "We will have a huge bachelor party for you," he said with a smile.

"Bachelor Party?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"Sheppard," Sam said into his intercom and he just sighed.

"I am kind of eating lunch here," John said leaning back in his seat.

"Something is going on down in the infirmary," Sam said causing them both to jump up.

"We'll be right there," John said running into the transporters with Ronon and Teyla. "I am sure she is fine big guy," he said causing him to look over at him.

The transporter stopped on the floor of the infirmary and they went running. "AHH!!" A solider yelled tackling Jennifer to the ground.

"Lueteinet Mitchell," Jennifer said struggling with the man.

"Get a sedative," Marie yelled to one of the nurses.

Mitchell went for her throat and started choking her. "You are not going to kill me," he said with anger in his eyes.

Jennifer felt herself drifting off when Mitchell was pulled off of her. She looked up to see Ronon pinning him to the wall. He began squeezing his neck cutting off his air supply. Marie ran over to both of them and sedated Mitchell. "Ronon," Jennifer coughed out.

"Let him go man," John said gripping his arm. "He's down," he said softly but he didn't let go.

"Jennifer needs you Ronon," Teyla said with a firm stare and he looked at Jennifer. She was still on the floor trying to regain her composure.

Ronon dropped the man to the ground and a few soldiers dragged him to isolation. "Are you okay?" He asked checking her neck and running his hands along her face.

"I am fine," Jennifer said smiling up at him.

"What the hell was that?" John asked looking down at her.

"I don't know," Jennifer said as Ronon helped her up. "I was tending to his wounds and then all of a sudden he got angry," he said in a firm tone.

"John," Sam said coming into the room. "Report," she replied firmly.

"Apparently Leuitent Mitchell went a little nutty," John said looking back at the doctor. Sam saw the bruises on her neck.

"You should get some rest," Sam said causing her to roll her eyes.

"I am fine," Jennifer said in a firm tone. "I just need to get back to work," she said. "Something is seriously wrong with him and I need to run a scan," she said causing Ronon to growl.

"You think that is such a wise idea since he tried to kill you," Ronon said causing her to sigh and look up at him.

"If it would make you feel better you can come with me," Jennifer said heading to get the scanner prepared for transport.

"Fine," Ronon said causing John to snicker. "What?" he asked glaring at him.

"Nothing," John said raising his hands up in the air. "But me and Teyla better go with you just in case Ronon tries to kill him," he said arching his eyebrow.

"I would appreciate that," Jennifer said slightly laughing. "Ronon," she said causing him to come over to her. "Help me move this please," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Ronon said pushing the scanner out of the room for her. John just laughed and Teyla smacked him in the back of head.

"OW!!" John said rubbing his head and Sam just shook hers. Mitchell was still laying on a cot in the isolation still heavily sedated.

"Hold on," Ronon said stopping her from going in and he pushed him the machine. "Okay," he said taking her hand in his and leading her in.

"What should we do Jennifer?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Jennifer said shaking her head. "Just stand there in case he wakes," she said causing them to nod.

Jennifer set up the scanner over him and made sure he was lying flat. She started the scanner and stood back for a minute. Just as she was turning it off and ready to leave he grabbed her. Ronon jumped up immediately and twisted his arm. "Whoa Ronon," John said hearing Mitchell scream.

"Don't touch her," Ronon said glaring down at him but then felt a sense of calm. She touched his arm and looked deep into his eyes. "I think I sprained it," he said causing her to nod.

"What is going on?" Mitchell asked through the pain.

"You tried to kill me," Jennifer said going to her medical bag.

"No I would never," Mitchell said shaking his head.

"You don't remember doing it?" Teyla asked coming over to him.

"Why would I hurt the doc?" Mitchell asked looking over at them. "She has always been great with me and my team," he said smiling over at her.

"Well you did," Ronon said glaring at him.

"And for now you are going to have to stay here," John said causing him to nod.

"I understand," Mitchell said looking over to her. "I am sorry," he said softly.

"Forget it," Jennifer replied. "I will find out what is wrong with you," she said before heading out of the isolation room.

They got back into the infirmary taking a look at the scanner. "Nothing is wrong," Marie said looking them over once more.

"Wait," Jennifer said spotting something. "A rash," she said looking at the scan of his chest.

"We need all the marines from Mitchell's team in here now," Marie said in a firm tone. John paged Sam who called all of them to the infirmary.

"We should leave," Teyla said touching John's arm.

"No," Jennifer said in a firm tone. "We don't know if this is contagious or not," she said in a firm tone. "I need you all to get in a gown now!" She said heading to the other doctors.

Rodney was working on figuring out an antidote for this disease. The rash had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Everyone was becoming more irritated by the minute. "How are you going over here?" Jennifer asked Rodney though the intercom.

"I am working as hard as I can," Rodney said. "You this isn't easy," he said arching his eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!!" Teyla yelled out as one of the nurses.

"Teyla," Jennifer said coming over to her. "What is going on?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"This bitch is trying to kill my baby," Teyla said glaring over at her.

"Hey," Jennifer said causing her to shot her head over to her. "I will not let anyone kill your baby do you understand me," she said firmly. "But you need to calm down," she said.

"Fine," Teyla said glaring back at the nurse. "But get her away from me," she said firmly.

"Okay come on," Jennifer said motioning the nurse away from Teyla. Ronon sat up on the hospital bed and headed out of the infirmary.

"Ronon," Jennifer said going after him. "Ronon," she said following him.

"What is going on?" Sam asked only to be thrown across the hall by Ronon. Jennifer rushed over to Sam checking her pulse.

"RONON!!!" Jennifer yelled out to him. "Medical team to the hall outside the infirmary Sam may have some internal injuries," she said heading after Ronon.

Ronon went up into the control room to open the gate to Sateda. He tossed a few guys out of the way when Lorne came up holding a gun. "Don't make me shoot you," Lorne said firmly.

"Lorne wait!" Jennifer yelled coming up the stairs. "Ronon please come back to the infirmary with me," she said coming to him.

"There are wraith that need to be killed," Ronon said punching the address on the stargate. "I have to take care of them," he said with anger in his eyes.

"But I need you here," Jennifer said causing him to look down. "I need you to protect me from anyone who gets out of control," she said hoping it would reach him.

"Why?" Ronon asked. "I mean you're not even worth the sweat," he said snickering to himself and she looked down. "Awe did I make you cry?" he asked cruelly.

"Do it," Jennifer said looking past Ronon and another marine stunned him. "Come on we got to get him back to the infirmary," she said firmly.

"Hey," Lorne said gripping her shoulders. "He didn't mean it," he said softly.

"I know," Jennifer said going to her ear piece. "Rodney I need that antidote now," she said in a firm tone.

"I am almost done," Rodney said typing swiftly on his computer. "I got it meet me in the infirmary," he said with a huge satisfied grin.

Jennifer had met up with Rodney in the infirmary along with Marie. They made batches of the antidote and gave it to all the sick. "How long till we see results?" Rodney asked.

"We don't know," Jennifer said. "All we got to do is wait," she said softly. "Great job for someone isn't a doctor," she said patting him on the back.

"Uh thanks," Rodney said with a smile and then headed out of the infirmary.

Ronon woke up a few hours later with Jennifer beside him checking his vitals. "Jennifer," Ronon said groaning a bit.

"Hey," Jennifer said looking down at him. "We got the cure," she said. "Everyone is going to be just fine," she said firmly.

"That is great," Ronon said sitting up in his bed and she pushed him back.

"But you still have to stay overnight," Jennifer said in a firm tone and Ronon grunted. She headed over to Teyla to find her apologizing to the nurse.

"How is my baby?" Teyla asked looking at Jennifer.

"Perfectly fine," Jennifer said in a firm tone. "But I will check again in a few hours," she said causing her to nod her head. "Now just rest up," she said rubbing her arm.

Lorne came over to Ronon making sure he was okay from being stunned. "Hey," Loren said looking down at him.

"Hey," Ronon said sitting up in her bed a little.

"No hard feelings against my marine for stunning you," Lorne said with a crocked smile and he just laughed.

"No," Ronon said. "I would have done the same thing," he said nodding his head.

"Have are you and the doc?" Lorne asked looking over at Jennifer.

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"She didn't tell you," Lorne said causing Ronon to shake his head. "Oh no," he said looking over at Jennifer knowing she would be upset with him.

"Tell me Lorne," Ronon said glaring at him and Lorne couldn't say no.

"Um you kind of told her she wasn't worth protecting," Lorne said causing Ronon's glare to turn to an expression of regret.

"Thanks Lorne," Ronon said looking over at Jennifer. Lorne nodded then walked out of the infirmary to go speak with Sam. "Jennifer," he said causing her to look up.

Jennifer walked over to him quickly, "Is something wrong?" She asked looking at him with some concern and he grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry for what I said to you," Ronon said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "Lorne told me," he said seeing a glare. "Don't be mad you should have told me anyway," he said firmly.

"Look I know you didn't mean it," Jennifer said touching his face. "So I didn't think it was worth talking about," she said as he kissed her palm.

"I would die for you," Ronon said causing her to smile.

"And I you," Jennifer said with a smile. "But I really should get to work," she said starting to walk away and he stopped her.

"Marry me," Ronon said causing her to look at him in shock.

Did he just say that? Did he just ask her to marry him? Did she want to marry anyone? Jennifer stood there thinking these questions over and over again.


	10. Marry Me Part II

Chapter Ten 'Marry Me Part II'

Jennifer just stared in disbelief at Ronon's word. She couldn't possibly have heard him right. Why would he want to marry her? "What?" Jennifer asked causing him to smile.

Ronon could tell that he had made her nervous that moment. She looked so cute when she got nervous. "Will you marry me?" Ronon asked in a low voice.

"Are you," Jennifer stuttered. "I mean you want to," she said with tears forming. "What are you doing to me?" She asked causing him to snicker and slowly sit up.

Ronon got face to face with her and set her in between his legs as they dangled off the bed. "I want to marry you Jennifer," he said. "And I know Earth traditions are much different than from my world but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said smiling.

"But I have so many flaws," Jennifer said causing him to smile. "I get nervous all the time, and I am not the appealing," she said.

"First off I love you with your flaws," Ronon said stroking her face. "And I beg to differ about the appealing part," he said looking down at her.

"Ronon stop undressing me with your eyes," Jennifer said crossing her arms. Ronon pulled her arms apart and took their hands in his.

"Do you love?" Ronon asked causing her to nod. "And could you see yourself spending forever with me," he said causing her to nod. "Then why not make the leap," he said smiling.

"I can't," Jennifer said pulling away from him and he frowned.

"Why not?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well in my world," Jennifer said with a smirk. "A man has to get down on one knee and ask first," she said with a smile on her face and he smiled back at her. "And jewelry is involved," she said crossing his arms.

"Alright," Ronon said slowly getting off the bed and everyone turned watching. Why was the big scary Satedan getting out of his bed?

They all stood in shock along with John and Teyla as he got down on one knee. Ronon took the bracelet off his wrist and took her left hand. "Will you marry me Jennifer Keller?" He asked.

"Yes I will," Jennifer said with a smile on her face and he slipped the bracelet on. Ronon then stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered for them in the room and for the first time in her life Jennifer didn't mind the attention. She rested her forehead against his and then pulled him into a hug. "Now lay back down," Jennifer said causing him to snicker.

"Still ordering me around," Ronon said causing her to cross her arms.

"I am going to be your wife get use to it," Jennifer said kissing him once more. "Now lay down don't make me ask you again," she said causing him to smirk and follow orders.

The guys all huddled around Ronon as John get out of his bed to head to him. Teyla motioned her friend to walk over to her. "Hey," Jennifer said causing Teyla to smile.

"I am happy for you," Teyla said touching her hand and a swarm of girls came over. They all took turns look at the bracelet.

"I can't believe how lucky you are to be getting married to Ronon," Marie said with a smile on her face. "I am so glad you are happy," she said to her fellow doctor.

"Thanks," Jennifer said looking down at the bracelet. "For once I am too," she said smiling.

"Alright," Sam said coming into the infirmary. "Give the doctor some room to breathe," she said causing them to go back to work. "Let me see," she said looking at the bracelet.

"I have a favor to ask you both," Jennifer said looking over at Teyla. "I would like you to be my maid of honor," she said with Teyla arching her eyebrow.

"What is that?" Teyla asked confused.

"It's like a captain's right hand," Sam said with a smile. "A great honor for woman in our world," she said causing Teyla to smile brightly.

"I would be honored," Teyla said looking up at Jennifer.

"And Sam I am going to need another bridesmaid," Jennifer said causing her to shake her head.

"Oh no I don't do dresses," Sam said holding up her hands.

"Please," Jennifer said with a puppy dog's face.

"Fine," Sam said groaning. "I'll do it," she said before leaving the room. Jennifer looked back over at Ronon and then bit her lip. She was going to be a wife.

A few days later Jennifer was in her room after a long day in the infirmary. She was waiting for Ronon to get back from a mission. The door came open and a smile came on her face.

"Hey buddy," Laura Cadman said causing her smile to drop. "Oh you were hoping that I was your big bad Satedan," she said laughing at her.

"Well I miss him," Jennifer said leaning back in her chair and Laura came over to her. She set down some magazines and sat across from her. "What are these?" She asked.

"What do they look like?" Laura replied picking up one of them. "Bridal magazines," she said with a smile. "Some of the marines and Monica are going to earth and I think we should bring you back a wedding dress," she said with a smirk.

"Me and Ronon haven't even set a date," Jennifer said causing her to look up. "And what if he doesn't want a traditional wedding," she said looking down.

"Girl he is going to want whatever you want," Laura replied throwing the magazine done. "I seen the way he acts around you," she said smiling.

"You think?" Jennifer asked hoping her friend was right. She wanted to a traditional wedding minus the church of course.

"Yeah," Laura said nodding her head and the door came open.

"Oh sorry," Ronon said looking over at them.

"No I am fine," Laura said picking up the magazine. "We'll talk later," she said before heading out of the room. Jennifer stood up from her chair and stood in front of Ronon.

"Missed you," Ronon said causing her to smile.

"Missed you too," Jennifer said kissing him softly on the lips. Ronon deepened the kiss and lifted her off the ground. They headed over towards the bed to enjoy some alone time together.

The next morning Jennifer woke up still wrapped in Ronon's arms. "Morning," Ronon said kissing her softly.

"Morning," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "Do we have to get up?" She asked with a groan escape her lips. Ronon just laughed at his future wife.

"Unfortunately," Ronon said with a smirk. "Hey," he said causing her to look up. "What is uh..I think John called it a bachelor party?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"Oh," Jennifer said snickering. "It's a guys last night of fun before he gets married," she said causing him to look confused.

"Who said it's not going to be fun once we get married?" Ronon asked causing her to nod her head and smile.

"It's just assumed in my world that marriage is hell for a man," Jennifer said in a low voice. "The party consists of drinking and naked girls dancing on top of them," she said looking down.

"Why would I want that?" Ronon asked looking over at him.

"You don't?" Jennifer asked causing Ronon to smile.

"The only naked woman I want on my lap is you," Ronon said stroking her face. "I am sure I can find something else to do for that night," he said in a low voice.

"Like beating up poor innocent marines," Jennifer said arching her eyebrow.

"Maybe," Ronon said causing her to laugh. "But we have about a half hour before work starts so don't you think we should make the most of it," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Dr. Keller," a voice said over her intercom and Ronon growled.

"Yes," Jennifer said into the intercom. "What is it?" She asked as Ronon began kissing her neck.

"The girls were wanting to talk with your about the arrangements," Monica said causing her to laugh and he groaned into her skin.

"I will be right there," Jennifer said getting out of the bed.

"I'll see you at lunch," Ronon said looking up at her.

"Sure," Jennifer said kissing him one last time and then headed to change. Ronon walked down the hall to John's room about an hour before lunch.

"What did you want?" Ronon asked stopping in his tracks. "What is this?" He asked looking over at a black suit hanging off the door.

"Your tux," John said in a low voice. "I got it shipped hear from earth last night," he said with his smile dropping. "Don't tell me your broke it off," he said looking over at him.

"No," Ronon said. "But I am not wearing that," he said shaking his head.

"Uh yes you are," John said crossing his arms. "Jennifer is going to want a traditional wedding and this is traditional," he said in a firm tone.

"I probably won't have to wear that," Ronon said looking at it with disgust. "I mean I am sure she will be fine with that," he said before walking out of the room.

"He has no clue," John said looking back at the tux. "No clue at all," he said before heading to do some last minute paper work.

"Hey ladies," John said coming over Teyla and Jennifer. "How is the hunt going?" He asked looking over at her.

"Its going," Jennifer said flipping through the book and Ronon came over.

"Oh Jennifer," John said. "I got a tux for Ronon," he said causing Ronon to glare and Jennifer to smile over at him.

"That is great," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "One less thing we have to look for," she said causing Ronon to march over.

"I am not wearing that thing," Ronon said causing her to look up at him.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked looking up at him. "I mean you would look so great in it," she said in a low voice. "And would mean a lot to me," she said softly.

"No," Ronon said shaking his head. "Its stupid," he said causing her to close the book.

"Oh no," John said seeing Jennifer stand up.

"Jennifer please calm," Teyla said reaching out for her.

"Fine if you think its stupid," Jennifer said crossing her arms. "Then maybe this whole wedding thing is stupid," she said before walking out of the mess hall.

Ronon picked up a chair throwing it across the room and stomped out the opposite way. The room looked at each other in shock. Teyla looked over at John and he just sat back defeated.

AN: Oh no! Trouble in paradise….what is going to happen next?


	11. Marry Me Part III

Chapter Eleven 'Marry Me Part III'

Jennifer had gone back to the infirmary after that huge fight with Ronon. She couldn't believe all the things he had said to her. It didn't matter. Of course it mattered. This was her dream wedding but of course who cares about that right. Jennifer slammed her fist one the computer and began to stream frustrated tears. "Jen," a soft voice replied breaking her out of her trance.

"Is there something you need Teyla?" Jennifer asked quickly wiping her tears.

"Hey," Teyla said coming over to her quickly. "It'll be alright," she said stroking her face. "It is just a tuxedo," she said hoping she got the name right.

"No its not," Jennifer said jumping down. "A wedding to a woman on earth is everything she dreams about from the times she was little till it happens," she said sitting on a hospital bed.

"The same for you," Teyla said sitting across from her.

"I never thought I would have a wedding," Jennifer said softly. "I always thought I was going to die someone's whore," she said looking down at her bracelet. "And then when Ronon asked me to marry him I saw my chance at everything real again," she said softly. "But it doesn't matter because it is just stupid to him anyway," she said standing up from the bed.

"Maybe you should explain it to him," Teyla said looking over at her.

"I shouldn't have too," Jennifer said before walking out of the infirmary. "Marie can you take over for me I am going to bed," she said into her com-link.

"Sure," Marie said heading for the infirmary.

Ronon was in the sparing room training some marines and showing no mercy. John had to step in before he killed one of his men. "Okay time to stop," John said causing Ronon to glare at him.

"Why?" Ronon asked causing John to sigh.

"Because your anger is clouding your judgment," John replied. "Get out of here," he said to the marines and they all quickly hustled out.

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked breathing heavily.

"I mean the fight that you had with Jennifer is making you angry," John replied. "And you are taking it out on the marines," he said causing Ronon to sigh.

"Sorry," Ronon said sliding down against the wall. John sat down next to him and handed him a water bottle. "I just don't get it," he said before taking a drink of the water.

"I guess you haven't spoken with Jennifer then," John said causing him to shake his head. "Why not?" He asked in a confused tone. "I mean you love her right," he said.

"Of course I love her," Ronon said handing him back the water bottle. "I want her to marry me don't I," he said causing John to nod. "But I don't do tuxedos," he said looking with disgust. "I just don't get the big deal anyway," he said with frustration in his voice.

"Oh right you aren't from earth," John said smacking himself in the head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ronon asked looking over at him.

"See women from earth have their whole wedding planned out way before it every actually happens," John said smiling. "My ex wife said she use to walk around with a pillow case on her head just dreaming about it," he said laughing.

"Why would she do that?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"The pillow case represented the veil," John said motioning with his hands and Ronon just shook his head still confused. "Oh you are impossible," he said standing up. "Just go talk to Jen," he said before walking out of the room.

Ronon was in his room thinking about Jennifer and about his conversation with John. Teyla opened the door from the outside and had her arms crossed. "She was crying," Teyla said coming into the room.

"Really?" Ronon asked feeling horrible about the fight but still didn't get it.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" Teyla asked sitting on the chair across from him. "It is just clothing," she said causing him to sigh.

"Why is she being so difficult?" Ronon repeated back to her.

"Have you taken a look at this from her perspective?" Teyla asked causing him to look up. "I mean to her she isn't even supposed to be alive right now," she said softly.

"What?" Ronon asked with his eyebrow frowning in anger.

"She has had a tough life Ronon," Teyla replied. "She never thought she would find someone to love let alone marry and earth traditions are important to her," she said softly. "Just like Satedan tradition are to you," she said causing him to look down. "Think about it," she said getting up.

"Thanks," Ronon said as she walked out of the room. He fiddled with his knife with Jennifer and their fight running through his mind.

The next morning Sam walked into the room with a slight smirk on her face. "What?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sam said waving her hand. "I just had a run in with Rodney," she said causing her to nod. "Um but you need to get back you are going on a mission," she said softly.

"What team?" Jennifer asked hoping that it wasn't John's.

"Um the Botany department," Sam said causing Jennifer to turn around.

"What?" Jennifer asked arching her eyebrow. "Why do they need a doctor?" She asked confused.

"Just in case," Sam said lying through her teeth.

"How long will we be gone?" Jennifer asked looking over at her.

"A week," Sam said simply trying to keep from laughing.

"A week!!" Jennifer said causing her to look shocked.

"Yes," Sam said firmly. "Now get packing," she said before walking out.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer said before going to get her stuff ready. She had placed her stuff near the gate and saw Ronon walking over to her.

"Hey," Ronon said simply.

"Hey," Jennifer said looking away from him and he turned her chin. "What?" She asked still a bit frustrated.

"I am sorry," Ronon said looking into her eyes. "Can we talk when you get back?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Sure," Jennifer said nodding her head and then the gate open.

"Come on Jennifer," Katie yelled out to her and she walked away from him. Once they gate closed Sam, Teyla, and John walked over to him.

"Ready to get started buddy?" John asked causing him to nod with a smile.

"She isn't going to know what hit her," Sam said with a smile on her face. They walked away from the gate and went to get prepared.

Jennifer was sitting back against a large tree half way through the week. She hadn't done much of anything here. No one has gotten sick and no one has gotten poisoned. But they kept asking her strange question. What kind of dresses she liked? What colors were her favorite? What kind of flowers she liked? Then they would take off running. But she did make a good friend in Katie and was able to look at her fight with Ronon in a new perspective.

"You look bored," Katie said coming over to her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said looking down at her bracelet. "But don't let me hold you up," she said laughing.

"Maybe he will surprise you," Katie said sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Jennifer said causing her to sigh and lean back. "Maybe I was overreacting I mean this is his marriage to," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Everything will be fine," Katie said gripping her shoulder and then went back to work. A dark haired girl walked over to her as she inspected a plant.

"Does she have suspicions?" The girl asked causing Katie to snicker.

"Not a clue," Katie said with them both giggling.

Jennifer was back with the Botany team on Atlantis. She was so glad to be home and to get a chance to talk with Ronon. "Thank god you are here," Sam said coming over to her.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked with her heart rate increasing.

"Something happened in the mess hall," Sam replied. "Everyone is getting sick," she said causing her to run with her medical bag.

"Nice," Katie said with a smile. "We better get dressed," she said heading away with Sam.

Jennifer got the mess hall ready to work but stopped in her tracks. Everyone from Atlantis was there in their best dress and she looked at Ronon. He was standing at the front of them with a pastor at his side. "What?" Jennifer asked feeling herself tear up.

Ronon walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her hands. "I never really understood a lot of the traditions from Earth," he began. "But I saw how upset you were when I was trying to take that one away from you and I never want to hurt you," he said taking her hand and wiping her tears.

"It doesn't matter," Jennifer said shaking her head. "I just want to be with you," she said causing him to smile and look over at Teyla.

"We better get you dressed," Teyla said leading her away from the crowd. They walked into her room and Teyla helped her get ready. "How do you like it?" She asked.

"The dress is perfect," Jennifer said smiling at her friend.

"Well get dressed," Teyla said motioning her to the bathroom. The music began in the mess hall and Ronon felt his heart rate increase.

"I've never seen you look so nervous," John said causing him to smirk. "You'll be fine," he said patting him on the shoulder.

Sam and Teyla came through the door in the bridesmaids gowns standing to the right. Then everyone in the audience stood from their seats. The doors opened again and Jennifer walked through. Ronon felt his breath catch in his throat gazing at her beautiful

She was in a long white silk ivory dress with a beaded veil. She was holding her bouquet of lilies and Lorne walked her down the isle. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes I am," Jennifer said as they began to walk towards Ronon.

"Who gives this woman away?" The pastor asked.

"I do," Lorne replied kissing her cheek and the handing her to Ronon.

"Ronon and Jennifer please join hands," the pastor replied. "We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the pastor said looking at them.

After reading a few versus in the bible he looked at Ronon. "Ronon repeat after me," the pastor said softly. "I Ronon," he began going through the vows.

Ronon looked into her eyes the entire time that Pastor was feeding him the words. "I Ronon Dex take you Jennifer Keller to be my wife to have and told hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for saking all others from this day forward till death do us part," he said kissing her hand.

"Now Jennifer," The Pastor replied leading her through it.

"I Jennifer Keller take you Ronon Dex to be my husband to have and told hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for saking all others from this day forward till death do us part," she said smiling.

"The bracelet," The pastor said looking at John and he handed it. "I never done this before," he said causing everyone to laugh. "But Ronon repeat after me," he said softly. "With this bracelet I thy wed," he said with a smile.

"With this bracelet I thy wed," Ronon said placing it on her wrist.

"The ring," The pastor said looking over at Teyla and she handed it over. "Jennifer repeat with this ring I thy wed," he said causing her to smile.

"With this ring I thy wed," Jennifer said placing it on his finger and he smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the powers in the universe," The pastor said slightly laughing. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride," he said looking at him.

Ronon slowly pulled her in for a gentle kiss and everyone around them cheered. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her down the isle. "Have fun buddy," John said smiling and Teyla hit him. "OW!!" He said rubbing his head.

"Wait," Jennifer said stopping him. "We got to do something first," she said looking over at him and he arched his eyebrow.

"More important then our honeymoon," Ronon said causing her to smack him.

"Okay ladies," Jennifer said causing them to huddle.

"What is this?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrow.

"We are supposed to catch the flower," Sam said causing her to nod. Jennifer threw them over her head and Sam caught them causing all to laugh.

"Now can we go," Ronon said causing her to laugh.

"No," Jennifer said shaking her head. "You have to take off my garter," she said slowly lifting them bottom of her dress. "Toss it," he said causing him to slide it off.

The guys all got around and he threw it over his head. Rodney caught it. "Oh no," Sam said causing everyone to left.

"Now," Ronon said with an eager look in his eye and she laughed.

"Yes," Jennifer said as he lifted her again to have their honeymoon. They found love and wasn't going to let a little fight get in the way.


	12. My Sister

Chapter Twelve 'My Sister'

Ronon and Jennifer had spent most of their honeymoon in the room. They of course had to come out for food and to join their rooms. They decided to make Ronon's room their new home since it was the biggest. It took them awhile to get it the way they both wanted it. There was a lot of fighting and a lot more making up. It eventually worked out in the end. Once they honeymoon was over it was time to get back to work. Jennifer was putting away some supplies when an arm came around her waist. "Hey," Ronon said into her ear.

"Hey," Jennifer said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you," Ronon said against her skin and she blushed slightly. Jennifer turned to wrap her arms around her waist.

"I missed you too," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "I can't believe you are going away for two weeks," she said with a sadden face.

"Me neither," Ronon said looking down at her. "But I will be back in no time," he said kissing her softly. "But I think we should make up for lost time," he said causing her to smile.

"Marie," Jennifer said causing her friend to roll her eyes.

"I got everything here," Marie said causing the couple to head out of the infirmary. Ronon carried her over the threshold.

"Ronon!" Jennifer giggled as he kissed her neck entering the room. He set her down on the ground and she backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow and she pushed him on the bed. She backed away from him and slowly unzipped her jacket.

"I think my husband deserves a little show," Jennifer slowly taking off her jacket. Ronon bit his lower lip and watched her intently.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ronon asked as she lifted her shirt over head. Slowly her close began dropping to the floor until she was in nothing but her underwear.

"You like what you see baby?" Jennifer asked causing him to swallow hard.

"Ye-eah," Ronon choked out causing her to laugh. Jennifer came over to him straddling his lap and he pulled her into a rough kiss. He took her lower lip in between in his teeth receive a moan.

"Take me from behind Ronon," Jennifer said biting the lower lobe of his ear. Ronon growled tossing them around and crawling over her.

Ronon lifted her up slightly so that he could undo the clasp on her bra. He tossed it to the side and just gazed down at her. He kissed her lips passionately before trailing down her neck. As he got to her breast he paid special attention to each one of them. "Oh god Ronon," Jennifer moaned gripping the sheets underneath her.

"You taste so good," Ronon said trailing down even lower. "But I need some more," he said causing her to become even wetter.

"Ronon," Jennifer moaned as he slowly pulled down her panties. He set them to the side and the spread her legs open. "Oh my god," she gasped in anticipation.

"All excited for me," Ronon said stroking her sex and she moaned out. "Just wait," he said before laying kisses on her sex and she gripped his hair with her hand.

Jennifer moans and screamed as he began to lick, suck, and bit at her sex. "Oh my god," she said gripping his hair harder and he growled against her skin.

"Scream for me again," Ronon said against her skin and she moaned out. He inserted two fingers inside of her and began sucking on her clit.

Jennifer felt herself go over the edge and screamed out his name. He kissed his way back up and let her get a taste of herself. "I love you," Jennifer said stroking his face.

"I love you," Ronon said. "But I have a problem," he said looking down.

"Take me as hard as you want," Jennifer said causing him to growl. He turned her around placing her on hands and knees.

Ronon inserted himself inside of her and gripped onto his hips. He began to moan and started thrusting into her faster. "Oh god Ronon," Jennifer moaned out.

"You are so tight from this angle," Ronon moaned out.

"Faster Ronon!.....Harder!" Jennifer yelled which he easily complied. They were both screaming out for each other as they ended their climax.

They collapsed on the bed right next to each other and he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you so much," Ronon said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too baby," Jennifer said kissing his chest and they fell into a deep sleep. That day she walked Ronon to the Jumper hanger.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Ronon said touching her face.

"Be careful," Jennifer said causing him to kiss her softly.

"The same goes for you," Ronon said kissing her one last time and went into the hanger. She waved to the team and then went out of the hanger.

John had flown out into space and looked over at Ronon. "How is married life?" He asked not having seen him much.

"Its great," Ronon said with a smile on his face thinking of last night.

"Jennifer seems happy as well," Teyla said with a smile on her face. "I never pictured you two together but I wish you both happiness," she said touching his shoulder.

"Thanks," Ronon said smiling back at her. "I never thought we would be together either but I am glad we did," he said before looking straight ahead.

They had been flying around for about an hour looking for any sign of life. The monitor starting beeping indication there was something out there. A small planet. "Here we go," John said in a low voice as he went to land the jumper.

They got out their weapons and put on their protective gear. "Okay keep a look out," John said causing all of them to nod. The cloaked the ship and the headed into the brush.

As they got about half way through the brush four caged walls surrounded them. "What the hell is this?" John asked went to touch the gate and it zapped him.

"Well hello," a voice said causing them to turn.

"Hello," John said arching his eyebrow and recognized the accent.

"I am Connor Slavik," Connor replied causing Ronon to growl. "Heard of me," he said looking over at the large man.

"Depends," John said looking back at him. "Now how about letting us out of this cage?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I can't do that," Connor replied. "Not when you are trespassing on my territory," he said with a smirk on his face.

"All we wanted to do is trade," John said in a firm tone. "Make a peace," he said causing him to look over at Teyla.

"We'll trade you for her," Connor said causing Ronon to growl. "No," he said. "Well to bad I guess I am going to have to just take her and kill you," he said with a smirk.

Another man came to him and whispered something in his ear. "Really?" He asked looking over at them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are guns aren't working?" Ronon asked causing John to look over at him.

"The probably have traded for some ancient technology," John said looking down at his weapon and then Teyla sighed.

"Or killed," Teyla replied in a low voice.

"Put down your weapons," Connor said causing his men to raise their guns. They all set down their weapons and the walls were lowered. "Take them to the dungeon," he said. "But set her with the rest of the women," he said causing Ronon to struggle only to be knocked out.

Teyla was thrown into a room with some other women that rushed over to her. "Are you okay dear?" A dark haired older woman asked.

"Yes," Teyla said letting them help her up. "Thank you," she said as they lead her over to the seat. "I am Teyla," she said causing the woman to smile.

"I am Karen," she said taking her hand.

"What is this place?" She asked looking around the room.

"It's a holding for the women," Karen said softly. "Until they want to give us to a man for a few hours to trade us for something else," she said causing Teyla to look in shock.

"How long have you been here?" Teyla asked at her in shock.

"I have been here for years," Karen said softly. "But I originally came from earth," she said causing Teyla to sit up.

"Earth," Teyla said softly. "Is this the Slavik Domain," she said causing them to look in shock.

"How did you know?" Karen asked looking over at her.

"I have a friend," Teyla said. "Here name is Jennifer Keller," she said softly.

"My sister," a young woman said rushing to her. "That is my sister," she said with a face that was filled with relief and sadness.

"You are Megan?" Teyla asked looking at her.

"She talks about me," Megan said with a smile. "I thought she forgot," she said causing Teyla to grab her hand.

"She hasn't stopped search," Teyla said with a smile. "And neither has our people," she said causing all of them to have hope in their eyes.

Ronon and John were dragged into a room and tied to a chair. Ronon began to wake up feeling a pain in his head. "Where are we?" He asked John.

"Probably a torture chamber," John said looking around at all the instrument.

"They are going to question us," Ronon said looking over at him.

"You know the drill," John said causing him to nod and stand tall in the chair.

"Say nothing," Ronon said in a firm tone as some men came into the room. Back at Atlantis everyone had known something went wrong.

"Are you guys ready?" Sam asked readying her gun as Lorne, Rodney, Laura, and a few other marines got behind her.

"Yes ma'am," Lorne said causing Laura to look back at Jennifer.

"I'll get him back for you," Laura said touching her arm and she nodded.

"Thank you," Jennifer said before they headed into the gate.

John screamed out in pain as a fist connected with his face once again. They were both pretty beaten up but still holding strong. "Where are you from? I demand to know!" Connor yelled out causing them both to laugh.

"From Timbuktu," John said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe we should step it up," Connor said as a piece of equipment was wheeled in. "See this I know you know what this is John by the look on your face," he said laughing.

"What is it?" Ronon asked looking over at him.

"It is supposed to give us an electric shock," John said in a low voice. "But after all we been though since we got her this should be a walk in the park," he said softly.

"Piece of cake," Ronon said remembering one of John's phrases. They had watered spilt onto them before the sponges came into contact with their screams.

They screamed out in pain as the surge of electricity went through their body. They were able to get to the planet in a matter of hours knowing their location. They landed on the planet and had avoided the booby traps. Back inside Connor shot his head up when he heard shots ringing out.

"Go," Connor said to his men running out.

"Our friends are back," John said with a smirk and he ran out of the room. Ronon with the help of the slip of his ropes broke the chair and got free. He helped John and they both ran out.

"We got to find Teyla," Ronon said causing them to nod their head. Teyla stood up hearing the gun shots and looked back at the women.

"We are leaving," Teyla said grabbing Karen's hand. "You are going to be free," she said with a smile on her face.

Jennifer was pacing the command room waiting for them to return. They had got a transmission that they were on their way back. The gate open and Jennifer ran down. Ronon walked through the gate and she ran over to him. He grabbed her into his arms and they met in a kiss.

"Gross," Rodney said feeling tired.

"Don't every do that again," Jennifer said causing him to laugh.

"There someone I think you should see," Ronon said moving to the side.

"Oh my god," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes. "Megan," she said rushing over to her and they hugged each other.

They cried in each others arms shocked that they were actually reunited. Everyone else watched in amazement as the sister's never let each other go.


	13. We Have a Problem

AN: Sorry I rushed the last chapter it was finals week. But this one will be better promise. And thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Thirteen 'We Have a Problem'

Jennifer and the rest of the medics in the infirmary were examining all the girls. Maria had to take care of Jennifer's sister because she was to close to her. Jennifer had remembers all the times with those horrible men as she took care of the girls. "How long has it been?" Megan asked as she walked over.

"A long time," Jennifer said with sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry I couldn't find you any of you," she said causing her sister to grab her hand.

"Its okay," Megan said touching her big sister's cheek. "Its okay," she said kissing her hand. "I made it and we are together," she said causing her to smile.

"Yeah," Jennifer said nodding her head. "And guess what," she said causing Megan to arch her eyebrow. "You have a brother-in-law," she said causing Megan to smile.

"Really?" Megan asked. "You got married," she said giggling.

"Yeah," Jennifer said nodding her head and Ronon walked into the room. "Hey," she said smiling at her husband. "Megan I would like you to meet Ronon my husband," she said.

"Hi," Ronon said causing her to smile and touch his hand.

"Thank you for making my sister happy again," Megan said causing him to smile.

"We made each other happy," Ronon said looking over at his wife. "And I am glad you are back so that maybe she can find some true peace," he said looking back at her.

"But," Megan said looking over at her. "Where do I go from here?" She asked causing them to look at each other.

"I don't know," Jennifer said touching her hand. "But I am sure you are more than welcome to stay here with us," she said smiling.

"That would be great," Megan said as someone called Jennifer. "Go be a doctor," she said pushing her to the patient.

"I'll keep her company," Ronon said causing his wife to nod and kiss him. Ronon and Megan got to know each other better as Jennifer went back to work.

A few hours later after some spare rooms were set up the woman were allowed to leave the

infirmary. Jennifer made sure that Megan had a room across the hall from them. She wanted to make sure that if she needed her she would be there. After getting her sister settled in she went back to her room with her husband.

"Hey," Ronon said with a smile on his face standing next to a table set for two. The room was lit with candles and the room was dimmed.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked with a smile and took off her jacket.

"I know you have had a rough day so I thought this would be nice," Ronon said coming over to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is wonderful," Jennifer said running her hand along his face. He leaned down to give her a kiss and then led her over to the table.

Jennifer sat down on the comfy chair and Ronon gently rubbed her shoulders. "I hope you like everything," Ronon said kissing her cheek and sitting across from her.

"It looks great," Jennifer said picking up her fork.

"How is your sister?" Ronon asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Jennifer said playing with her food. "I mean when I first got out I had a lot of memories to deal with," she said causing him to reach across the table to hold her hand.

"What about you?" Ronon asked causing her to snicker.

"It brings back memories for me too," Jennifer said softly. "Knowing that they are out there it scares me," she said with tears forming and he came over to her.

Ronon kneeled down in front of her and wiped her tears away. "You have nothing to be afraid of," he said in a firm tone. "I will not let him hurt you," he said kissing her hand.

"I know," Jennifer said touching his face. "I know," she said kissing him. They both jerked up when they heard someone at the door. "Hold on," she said heading over.

Once she opened the door her sister fell into her arms with tears in her eyes. "I saw him again I saw him in my head," Megan said with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Hey it's okay," Jennifer said stroking her hair and Megan looked up.

"Oh I messed up your night," Megan said feeling bad for barging into their room.

"No," Ronon said coming over to them. "I am going to stay with John tonight," he said kissing his wife and she smiled at him. "I love you," he said before leaving.

"Come on," Jennifer said leading her into the bedroom. That night Jennifer spent the night holding her sister like she did all those years ago.

The next morning Ronon hurried into their room and Megan was by the bathroom. "What is going on?" He asked looking at his sister-in-law.

"I don't know she's just been getting sick," Megan said causing him to nod. "Should I get a doctor," she said causing him to nod.

"Hey," Ronon said going over to his wife.

"I am fine," Jennifer said before puking one more time.

"Maybe I should stay here," Ronon said softly. "I am sure the OIA can reschedule my interview," he said causing her to shake her head.

"Just go and get it over with," Jennifer said in a low voice. "I will be fine," she said causing him to touch her face.

"Okay," Ronon said kissing her forehead and Maria walked in. "Just let the doctor check you out," he said causing her to nod and he kissed her head again. "Love you," he said.

"I love you," Jennifer said before puking again and Maria nodded to him. Ronon walked out of the room and hoped when he got back she would be better.

John was waiting by the gate with Teyla near him. "I can't believe the OIA is wasting out time with this," Ronon said with a growl.

"It involves Russia," John said causing him to sigh. "How is Jennifer?" He asked looking over at his friend.

"Maria is taking care of her," Ronon said softly. "I am sure she will be fine," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Of course she will," Teyla said with a reassuring smile and the gate opened. They walked through the gate to begin their interviews.

Jennifer had been taken to the infirmary with the help of Lorne. "I am sorry," Jennifer said looking over at her friends.

"For getting sick," Maria said slightly laughing. "Now let's draw some blood and find out what is the matter with you," she said sticking the needle inside of her.

**EARTH**

"Nice to see you all again," Woolsey said looking over at them. "I am sure you want to get this started," he said leading them to one of the conference room.

"Col. O'Neil," John said shaking his old friend's hand. The one that introduced him to the chair and to Atlantis.

"Nice to see you again," Jack said shaking his hand back. "I assume you are Ronon," he said looking up at him.

"Yeah," Ronon said crossing his arms and Jack nodded his head.

"You must be Teyla," Jack said shaking her hand and they all sat down. "We have a major problem," he said causing them all to exchange looks.

"What?" John asked causing his friend to look down at the table. "What?!" He asked in a firmer tone and they waited for a response.

**ATLANTIS**

Samantha was taking care of some paper work when the gate activated. She stood up quickly knowing that no team was supposed to arrive for another three hours. "Who is that?" She asked the tech that was monitoring the gate activity.

"It's from the OIA," the tech said with just as much confusion on his face. "What are they doing back so soon?" He asked causing her to shrug her shoulders.

Everyone stood on guard at the gate as military men began to walk through. "What is the hell is going on?" Samantha asked coming over to them.

"Ma'am I am Col. Thompson," Thompson replied. "This is on direct orders from the president of the united states," he said softly. "The refugees you rescued are to be sent back to planet," he said causing her to look in shock.

"What?" Rodney asked coming over to them. "Does the president know what those women went through on that planet?" He asked causing the marines to look away.

"We are just following orders," Thompson replied moving past them. "Men spread out find the refugees then we'll take them back to the planet," he said causing them to look around.

**EARTH**

"What is it?" Ronon asked with a growl and Jack sighed deeply.

"The President just issued an order this morning," Jack began. "That all the refugees were to go back to the Slavik Domain," he said causing Ronon to stand up.

"WHAT?!" Ronon yelled out in anger and John stood up.

"Why would he do that?" Teyla asked looking over at John.

"We are still on shaking ground with the Russians," Jack said softly. "And they threaten war if we didn't give them back," he said causing John to pace the room.

"This is crazy," John said shaking his head. "These women were raped and tortured for years by these men sold like property," he said looking at his superior.

"I know," Jack said nodding his head in shame.

**ATLANTIS **

Jennifer stood up from the bed when her sister came running into the room. "What is going on sis?" Jennifer asked arching her eyebrow.

"They are coming for us," Megan said softly. "These men from home are coming to take us to give us back to them," she said with tears in her eyes and a marine walked through.

"Get away from my sister," Jennifer said standing in front of her.

"Miss please don't make this hard on me," The Marine replied causing her to snicker.

"Hard on you," Jennifer said shaking her head. "Oh I am sorry I didn't know you were treated like an object just like her," she said causing him to look down and the raise his gun.

"We have to go," The Marine said causing Jennifer to take her sister's hand. "What are you doing?" He asked causing Jennifer to sigh.

"I am going with her," Jennifer said in a firm tone and he nodded his head. Megan watched her sister closely as she led her out of the room.

Maria and the rest of the infirmary staff watched in shock. The monitor on the computer began to beep and the results for Jennifer's test were coming up.

**EARTH **

"How long do we have?" Teyla asked looking over at Jack but he looked away.

"They are there already," John said causing Ronon to growl and head for the door. "We won't be table to get out without getting killed," he said looking at his friend.

"I am sorry," Jack said causing them to nod their heads.

"This isn't right," Teyla said before walking out of the room with them following. Jack slammed his fist on the desk and Woolsey came through.

"It's done," Woolsey said softly.

**ATLANTIS **

They allowed Jennifer to write a letter to Ronon and she got on the ship. "I can't believe we are letting this happened," Laura said watching her friend be taken.

"At least give them a weapon," Samantha said glaring at the marine. Thompson nodded to a marine and he handed Jennifer a gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Megan asked looking over at her sister.

"Because I promised you'd never be alone," Jennifer touching her hand and she began to cry. As the ship flew out of the gate Maria came running in.

"Where is Jennifer?" Maria asked causing Rodney to point to the gate. "No," she said shaking her head. "She's pregnant," she said causing all of them to look in shock.

What do they do now? How were they going to tell Ronon?


	14. Illegal Rescue Operation

Chapter Fourteen 'Illegal Rescue Operation'

The gate to Atlantis opened with Teyla, John, and Ronon charging through. Sam stood there waiting for them and Rodney looked sad. "What happened?" John asked firmly.

"Guards on the order of the president," Sam said with tears in her eyes. "Came here and sent those girls back to the Slavik Domain and Jennifer went with them," she said.

"WHAT?!" Ronon growled out and she handed him a note. "What is this?" He asked glaring at her and she walked away from them.

"Ronon," Teyla said to him as he opened the letter.

_Dear Ronon, _

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I am sorry our marriage had to end this way but I couldn't let my sister go alone again. Please know that I will always love you. Please know that you will be in my thoughts. Please know that you will be the only one that gets me through. I took the bracelet with me I hope you are not angry. My husband. My love. My rock. My life. _

_I love you always. _

_You're Wife, _

_Jennifer Dex _

Ronon crumbled the paper together and then hit the wall next to him. John had grabbed a hold of him alone with Loren. "Stop," they said trying to hold him back.

"Ronon!" Marie yelled causing him to turn to her.

"What?" Ronon asked growling at her and she handed him a paper. "What is this?" He asked causing her to look sad.

"She's pregnant," Marie said causing them to all look in shock. Ronon shook his head and then headed off into his room. John followed behind him and Ronon looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked his long time friend.

"I am going with you," John said causing him to look down at him. "She's my friend too," he said causing him to nod and head to his room.

They had went to the armory room and stopped in their tracks. There waiting was Sam, Rodney, Lorne, Teyla and a few other marines. "We are going with you," Loren said firmly.

"This could be the end of your careers," John said looking at all of them.

"Jennifer would do the same for any of us," Sam said causing them all to nod. "Besides if I am going to lose my job I want to do it in style," she said with a smile.

**Back On Earth **

Jack O'Neil came rushing through the doors that led to the President's office. "I need to speak with the president," Jack said to the secret service. "I have clearance," he said holding up I.D.

"Right this way," a large man said leading him into the office. The president was playing a round of put golf in his office. "Sir Jack O'Neil to see you," he said causing him to look up.

"Okay thank you," President said motioning with his hand that he could leave. "What can I help with you Jack?" He asked causing him to sigh.

"You know that order you made to send those girls back," Jack said causing him to sigh to look up. The President went back to his desk and sat down looking at him.

"It had to be done," The President said in a low voice. "They were threatening war," he said causing Jack to laugh.

"You know as well as I do they can't afford a war," Jack said softly. "But I want you to take a look at this," he said tossing down a file.

"What is it?" The president asked looking down at the file.

"Girls in the sex trade or that were," Jack said causing him to search through the photos. "These girls are tortured every day," he said softly.

"Oh my god," The President said to himself. It was different when he saw it for himself. "These are American girls," he said softly.

"Some and some from other countries," Jack said softly. "But if this were to leak to the press I am not sure the people we be to happy knowing we feed our women to the dogs," he said.

"Was that a threat?" The President asked glaring at him.

"No just a statement," Jack said knowing that it was a threat. The President sighed deeply looking at the photos and back up at Jack.

**On The Jumper **

Ronon was pacing back and fourth in the jumper. "Big guy you need to calm down," John said from the front of the jumper.

"How can I calm down?" Ronon asked softly. "She is pregnant and with the men that use to rape and torture her," he said causing them to all to get quiet.

"We will get her back," Teyla said grabbing his hand. "She will be fine," she said softly. "She is strong," she said softly.

**Slavik Domain**

Jennifer and the rest of the girls were thrown into a room. Jennifer used the gun on some of the men but it was taken from her. Two guys came into a room and dragged her out. "No," Megan said trying to reach for her but one of the men slapped her.

"Don't touch my sister!!" Jennifer yelled struggling against them.

"Come on the boss wants to see you," one of the guys said into my ear. Jennifer spit in his face only to be slapped hard.

They dragged her into a room and saw Connor in the corner of the room. "Tie her to the bed," he said causing Jennifer to struggle. "She is a fighter," he said with a smirk.

"NO!!" Jennifer yelled out as they tried her wrist and ankles apart.

"Leave us," Connor said coming over to them. He had his shirt off with only a pair of silk black boxers on. "You are so pretty," he said sitting next to her and touched her face.

Jennifer spit at him and he slapped her hard. "AHH!!" She yelled out in pain. He grabbed the back of her hair and glared at her.

"I am going to make this more painful now," Connor said into her ear. "Bitch," he said before letting her go and then went over to his dresser.

Jennifer eyes widen when he pulled out some scissors and walked over to her. She closed her eyes knowing her nightmare was about to begin.

**On The Jumper **

"How long?" Ronon asked looking down at his boss.

"Twenty minutes," John said causing them men to get their guns ready.

**Slavik Domain **

Jennifer had her shirt removed and he set the scissors down next to her. He climbed on top of her and began to fondle her through her bra. "Mm such beautiful skin," he said rubbing his core with hers.

"Please stop," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh trust me you won't want me to stop," Connor said kissing her neck softly. "You taste so good," he said licking her skin.

In the other room with the rest of the women Megan was pacing back and fourth. She knew that her sister was being punished. "She'll be fine," Karen said holding her.

"How can you say that?" Megan asked with a terrified look on her face. "You know what they are doing to her," she said with tears in her eyes.

"She is strong," Karen said just as the door came open and everyone stepped back. John, Ronon, and Teyla walked through the room with the other marines.

"Ronon," Megan said rushing over to him and he hugged his sister.

"Where is Jennifer?" Ronon asked causing her to look down.

"They took her away," Megan said softly. "She shot some of the men," she said. "I think they are going to punish her," she said causing Ronon to growl.

"Come on," John said softly. "Teyla take care of the other women Lorne and Jackson come with us," he said heading out of the room with Ronon walking ahead.

"Go to the Connor's room," Karen said causing them to look back at her. "He takes care of all the punishment," she said looking away knowing his room well.

Back at Connor's room he had taken off her pants leaving her in her underwear. He grabbed his wipe and she began to breathe heavily. "You remember this," he said with a smile. "This is for killing some of my best men," he said raising the whip.

The door burst open with Ronon charging over to Connor. "Jennifer," John said coming over to cover up her exposed body.

Ronon had slammed Connor into the wall and was choking him to death. "Don't kill him," John said grabbing onto his friends hand. "Take care of Jennifer," he said softly.

Ronon dropped him on the ground and then went over to Jennifer. "Oh Ronon," Jennifer said as he united her and she threw her arms around him. "You came for me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will always come for you," Ronon said holding him close. The marines had walked out of the room and John has his back turned to Connor.

Connor began to regain consciousness and picked up a guy from the ground. Jennifer knew he was going to shot John and she took Ronon's weapon. She shot it at Connor and it was dead.

"Come on," Ronon said taking his gun and then lifting her off the bed. They all headed back to the jumper and then back to Atlantis.

**Atlantis **

They arrived back at Atlantis and took Jennifer to the infirmary. "Why are you making such a fuss I am fine?" Jennifer asked looking over at her husband.

"There is something I have to tell you," Ronon said holding her hand. "You are pregnant," he said causing her to look in shock.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked causing him to nod and she felt a tear slip from her eyes. "We are going to have a baby," she said causing him to kiss her softly.

"I love you so much," Ronon said causing her to smile at him.

"I love you too," Jennifer said placing his hand on her belly and then her hand on his. Sam looked to her side to see Jack walked to her.

"Jack," Sam said with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Are we in trouble?" John asked coming over to them.

"Nope," Jack said softly. "You got the full support of the president to do whatever is necessary against these creeps," he said causing her to nod. "But he would rather you send them to us," he said causing John to nod his head.

"As long as they are away from this place," John said looking over at his friends. They were talking and smiling about the news they had just shared.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been nine months since Jennifer had been taken from her home. Since she had left her husband to save her sister. Since he had saved her from those men. The women were all sent back to Earth or their respective planets. Megan had made a home at Atlantis then made a life with Rodney. She kept him on his toes and in his place.

Ronon and Jennifer had gone for a walk around the base. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby soon," Ronon said touching her stomach.

"We need to think of names," Jennifer said in a low voice. "I was thinking if it is a girl to name her after my mother and my sister," she said softl

"What if it is a boy?" Ronon asked causing her to smile.

"After your father and mine," Jennifer said causing him to smile down at her.

"I think that it's perfect," Ronon said kissing her softly and pressing her against a wall. Even though she was pregnant they still found ways to be intimate.

"Ronon," Jennifer moaned out as he cupped her breast.

"I just want to take you right here," Ronon growled into her ear and she moaned.

"Then take me," Jennifer said pressing against him. "AHHH!!" She yelled out in pain and he backed away from her.

"Oh my god," Ronon said looking at the pool of water around her.

"My water," Jennifer said looking up at him and he lifted her in his arms. They got to a transporter and made it to the infirmary in five minutes.

"What is going on?" Maria asked causing Jennifer to scream out in pain.

"The baby is coming," Ronon said causing her to nod and motion to a bed. "It's going to be alright," he said stroking her hair.

"AHH!!" Jennifer yelled out as a contraction hit her.

"Oh yeah I can see the head," Maria said motioning a few doctors over. "Okay now when I tell you to push you need to push," she said causing her to nod her head.

"I am so scared," Jennifer said looking over at her husband.

"You are going to do great," Ronon said kissing the side of her head and holding her hand. It was about an hour later and the others were outside the infirmary.

"What is taking so long?" Rodney asked in a low voice.

"Its not like it is easy," Megan said looking up at her boyfriend.

"I know that," Rodney said. "I am a genius," he said causing her to roll her eyes. Ronon came out of the room and everyone stood up.

"How are they?" Teyla asked with a smile.

"They are both fine," Ronon said in a soft voice. "Want to come and see?" She asked causing them to nod their heads.

They all walked into the room to see Jennifer holding a beautiful boy. "Oh my god," Megan said coming over to her. "Hi," she said to the baby. "I am your Aunty Megan," she said softly.

"We would like to introduce our son," Ronon began looking at him. "Marcus Anthony Dex,' he said with pride.

"We would like to ask you two something," Jennifer said looking over at John and Teyla. "If you would do us the honor in being his god parents," she said causing them to smile.

"We would love too," John said with a smile on his face.

Ronon looked down at his wife and child. He never thought he could love anyone again. But the love of this woman helped him through so much. He would never take that for granted.

THE END!!!


End file.
